


Dirty Laundry

by Lanz5113



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: American Football, Bottom Louis, First Time, Fluff, Halloween Costumes, Hand Jobs, Laundry, M/M, One Shot, Smut, princess kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:05:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6460585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanz5113/pseuds/Lanz5113
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis meet in the laundry room and fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this story before as a Niall/OFC story based off of my own personal experiences but hey now it's a Larry Fic!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Please ignore any spelling/grammar mistakes that may have missed. We're all human.

It was the end of the first week of university, Louis had survived but his wardrobe had dwindled. He had done laundry on his own before at home but very sparingly. His mother usually did load after load while he was the the one to fold it all and place piles in his sisters’ respective rooms. He knew how his washer worked at home but not a clue how college laundry machines worked. So he set apart a decent chunk of time on the weekend to go and figure it all out.

Lugging his laundry basket down the flights of stairs in the dorm building only to reach the bottom floor that looks exactly like every other floor.

 _Christ_ , he thought, _I don't even know where I'm going!_

So Louis did what any lost uni freshman would do, he wandered around the building which turned out to include a lot more stairs than he had originally anticipated. Eventually, getting tired of stairs he took a break from wandering and plopped down on the steps with his basket. Scrolling through his phone hoping to find a building map online he is startled by a custodian asking if he need any help.

 _Where was this guy ten minutes ago!?_ , he groans in his head as the man gives directions to the laundry room in the basement of the building. Taking the final left at the bottom of the stairs to an admittedly creepy hallway, _It was right here the whole time?!,_ Louis curses in his head.

Turns out he was the only loser who does laundry on a Saturday morning instead of sleeping in, hungover, after the Friday night party. But at least this way he doesn’t embarrass himself if he ends up breaking a machine and he doesn’t have to fight for a machine.

He starts to separate his whites and delicates (yes, _delicates_ ) from his darks and colors and then another for his shower towels. He loads up three machines and follows the little poster of instructions, _thank god for directions._

Once everything is loaded and paid, a ridiculous amount of quarters, for. Louis takes a seat in one of the chairs they have set up with a desk in case someone wanted to work while their laundry was going. He guesses most people just set timers on their phones and came back later, but Louis being the nervous freshman he is, he stays and waits for his washing to be done in case anything goes wrong.

He probably should have gone back to his room and gotten some homework but after all those stairs, wandering around before he was just too lazy so he pulls out his phone and scrolls through every form of social media seven times over. As he is about to go through Twitter for the eighth time he notices someone else walk into the laundry room. A boy. He notices Louis look up and casually smiles which Louis is happy to return and then goes back to the two new tweets on his timeline.

Louis keeps flipping his phone in his hands as he hears faint grumbles coming from the other boy in the room and politely ignoring them until he hears a hushed,

"... _shit_..."

Louis looks up at the boy and sees him trying to clean up the detergent he spilled on the floor. Louis laughs to himself as he gets up to get paper towels from the dispenser behind him that the boy must not have seen. He pulls a bunch out and walks over to him to offer to help. The boy thankfully takes the paper towels as Louis returns to his chair. Once his little commotion has calmed down the boy takes a seat in one of the chairs opposite of Louis and Louis watches out the corner of his eye as the boy pulls out a computer.

Louis _KNEW_ he should have brought work to do.

Louis goes back to his phone for a little while but is brought back to reality when he hears a deep voice from across the room. He looks up to see the boy looking at him like he had asked Louis a question. Louis excuses myself for not hearing him the first time over all the machines going.

"I said thanks again for helping me out there. I've never really done laundry before." he chuckles, looking embarrassed.

"Oh no problem." Louis smiles at him and he returns it.

It's a nice smile now that Louis is taking the time to really look at the boy. A nice smile that reaches his eyes which Louis can clearly tell are a beautiful light green even from across a poorly lit, basement laundry room. Louis watches as he looks down with that smile still on his face as he ruffles his curly hair. He looks back up at Louis and says,

"I'm Harry"

Louis giggles lightly as he returns his small smile and awkward wave. "Louis"

Harry closes his laptop and carries it over the desk next to Louis’. Louis turns his chair out towards him watching as he takes the seat next to him. Now up close he can see his features in more detail. He has these cute little freckles here and there and a set of dimples. His hair is a mess over his forehead in a way that Louis thinks only Harry can pull off. He has slight scruff on his chin. Clearly not trying to look his best for the laundry room but then again neither is Louis. Which makes Louis take note and regret his choice of plaid pajama bottoms and old ratty t-shirt that is about two sizes too big.

"So Louis, how'd your first week go?" He asks leaning his elbow on the desk at his side.

"Not as bad as I thought but then again it's only the first week"

"Good point." He laughs, a laugh that makes Louis laugh in return.

"And your first week?"

"Not too bad either! Maybe communicative disorders won't be as hard as people say it is." Harry says as Louis try not to act surprised.

A communicative disorders major is an extremely heavy and difficult work load and frankly Harry looks a like a frat boy who would pick communications as his major because it has a reputation of being an "easy major".

"Oh! What kind of disorders?" Louis asks now genuinely curious.

"Speech disorders, impediments that kind of stuff." Harry tells him proudly and then continues the typical uni freshman introductions. "What’s your major?"

"History and Political Science.” Louis says equally proud of his life plan.

"Do you want to teach or what do you want to do with it?" Harry asks.

Louis is  almost taken aback. Most people despise history and politics and tell him he’s crazy and that he’ll never get a job out of college but Harry seems to really want to know his answer.

"Yeah I might teach but I’m open to other things too. History has always come easy to me, I'm pretty good at remembering things in general. Also history is really fucking cool. I actually enjoy reading my history books they're like non-fictions novels to me." Louis cheers and starts to feel embarrassed when he realizes what he just said, "Sorry I let my History nerd get the best of me there..."

"No! Don't apologize! It's cool that you really love what you're doing. It's gonna make you a really cool teacher." Harry says and Louis can hear the sincerity in his voice and the smile on his face even though Louis is staring at his sneakers.

"So why did you choose speech disorders?" Louis asks trying to get the focus off himself.

Now Harry is the one to look at his shoes as he tells Louis how he use to have a lisp when he spoke and had to go to speech therapy when he was little and how it comes back sometimes when he's really nervous. Harry's face lights up when he tells Louis how therapy helped him so much that that's what he wants to do for someone else.

“We have that in common, wanting to share our love of something with others.” It hits Louis that this is what he finds most attractive about Harry. His motivation.

They spend the rest of their laundry cycles, which are longer than they both realized, chatting about where they're from and so on.

"I'm from Connecticut a little less than an hour from here", Louis says as he turns away trying to hide the underwear he is unloading from the machine.

"No way! Me too!" Harry says like Louis just told him the best news in the world.

"Really what town?" Louis ask equally excited.

"Watertown, up more north about two hours from here"

"Ha! I'm from Waterford!," Louis says putting emphasis on the "water" part thinking he is some comedic genius. Although he may be right because Harry laughs but Louis can kind of tell from their conversation that Harry laughs a lot so Louis probably is not as funny as he thinks he is.

They hold the conversation out a little longer even though Louis’ laundry is done and Harry’s still has a few more minutes left to dry.

"Well it was nice meeting you Louis! Maybe I'll see ya around, being in the same building an all?" Harry says as he stands up with Louis as he hauls his basket in his arms.

Louis smiles and agrees with him as he starts to walk out the door. When Louis reach his room he drops his basket and just puts his hand over a smile that feels like it's splitting his face in half. _Did I really just hold a two hour long conversation with a stranger_? _A really attractive stranger?! Holy crap!_ But then it sinks in that there was no exchange of phone numbers, last names or even a room number and Louis’ hopes are crushed a little bit. What if he doesn't see him again? This is a big state school there are 7,000 plus freshman alone!

After Louis is done panicking and rehashing the whole thing with his roommate and best friend, Liam, he starts to fold and put away his clothes with that same damn smile on his face.

******************************************************************************

A little over a week has gone by and no sign of Harryl anywhere on campus. Louis can't even try stalking him on Facebook because he does't know his last name! He tried the class of 2017 group but not a single member named Harry. Louis had just about given up. It was a fun story while it lasted.

******************************************************************************

It had been about two weeks now since Louis met Harry in the laundry room and he can't get that damn boy out of his head! Louis thinks he sees that curly head everywhere but do you know how many college boys have that same hairstyle now?! Like half of them! Louis does double takes in the dinning halls and stares people down until he realizes that it’s not Harry. Louis thinks he’s starting to scare people....

It also happens to be two weeks since Louis last did laundry. He didn't try doing his laundry everyday to see maybe see Harry again because that would be weird to only have one outfit to wash and it would be a big waste of Louis’ money.

So with his two week sized load of laundry Louis made his way down to the basement. It really was the creepiest hallway but it was the only way to get there and the laundry room obviously held a good memory for him now. He walks in with his hopes way too high to only be disappointed that Harry wasn't there. He sighs and starts to load up his wash. He takes a seat at the desk hoping Harry will show up again if he does everything the same.

 As the minutes tick by Louis runs through every possible scenario of seeing Harry again and every possible thing that could go wrong.

What if his classes didn't continue going well and he has since dropped school? What if by waiting two weeks to do his laundry on a Tuesday instead of the weekend Louis missed him and now their laundry schedules are all thrown off? What if he hated his roommate and moved buildings? After about ten minutes of freaking himself out Louis sets the remaining time on his phone and went back to his room sulking.

"Any luck?!" Liam asks when Louis returns to their room.

"No! " He says throwing himself on his bed groaning.

"Hey now! Don't get pissy! You'll see him again! You have to! That was way too cute of a story for it not to keep going." Liam cheers trying to lift Louis’ mood.

"No it won't because I'm so hopelessly boy troubled and didn't get his number the first time." Louis says muffled into his pillow.

"You are not hopeless! You're hot and he started the conversation boys who aren't interested don't make the first move." Liam counters.

"That's a valid point." Louis acknowledges. Liam does have a point.... As Louis contemplates his entire first encounter with Harry again his phone timer goes off telling him his wash is done and needs to be transferred to the dryer. He groans again and makes his way back down to that terrifying hallway.

The hallway is different this time in that there is the sound of an acoustic guitar coming from somewhere. As Louis follows the sound he realizes its coming from the laundry room. He wanders in and almost loses his shit right there in the door way.

Sat in a chair facing out from the corner is Harry with an acoustic guitar on his knee. Louis isn’t even listening to the song he's playing because he’s too...  too... all he can think of is star struck but Harry definitely not famous. He didn't notice Louis’ arrival right away so he goes over to the laundry and starts to move it over to the dryer. Once Louis makes a few trips across the room with arm-fulls of wet clothes he can feel Harry glancing at him but Louis is far too awkward to say anything to him. _What if he doesn't remember me? Is that why he hasn't said anything? I can't be that weirdo who goes "Hi you and I talked once in here like two weeks ago!" No way I'm not that smooth._

As Louis has an internal debate with himself about the boy with the guitar he takes the risk of glancing at him. Louis can't just ignore the guitar being played he is not rude! Harry's already looking at him with a puzzled look on his face. Louis smiles awkwardly at him but then looks away, tearing himself apart inside for his lack of social skills when it comes to cute boys.

The guitar stops playing and Louis hear his voice,

"Hey you're the guy from before aren't you?" Harry asks, _oh thank god he remembers,_ Louis breathes a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, I think so." Louis says trying to play it cool like he only made a slight impression on Harry.

"Yeah! You are! I remember now! I don't know if I thanked you for helping me figure out how to work the machines," he says laughing lightly at the end of the remark.

"Oh it's no problem. Happy to help." Louis say with a small smile.

Harry then returns to his guitar tuning it and then starting to play again. This time Louis really listen and even though the machines are going he can tell Harry's really talented. Once he stops to tune the strings again Louis gets this surge of confidence.

"You're really good." he compliments, pointing at the guitar in Harry’s hands.

He looks up with a huge smile thanking Louis. Another awkward beat of silence passes and he starts looking around him like he's lost something. Louis gives him a look like asking him what he dropped when he he speaks again,

"That other chair is gone I was gonna have you hear something." Harry says gesturing to his guitar.

Louis is now officially screaming in his head. Harry, cute guitar playing Harry wants him to stay and listen to him play! But Louis has to keep it cool on the outside so he shrugs at Harry and just sits on top of the washer closest to him, his short legs not reaching the floor. Harry smiles and turns his chair so he's facing Louis.

"So I can't really play in my room 'cause my roommate said it was kinda distracting so that's why I'm down here... I mean I had laundry too but, yeah." Harry says stumbling a little over his words. Louis just does the typical flirty/shy giggle even though it's not funny and then gestures for him to start playing.

"Okay," he says, "I'm gonna see how good you are! I'll play and you tell me what I'm playin' " Harry says like an excited little kid.

 _Oh great_... Louis thinks, _I'm awful at this kind of thing!_ But Louis nods along as Harry begins to play the chords. It takes Louis a minute but he finally gets that Harry's playing Here Comes the Sun by the Beatles. Harry gives one loud “HA!” and then starts another song. This one takes Louis longer than it should have. He knew the song and he even knew some of the words but he couldn't for the life of him remember the title of the song! He conveys this to Harry through sad and sorry looks and nervously laughing at himself. Harry finally gives up and tells him it was Send Me On My Way by Rusted Root.

"OH DAMN IT I KNEW THAT!!" Louis says more mad at himself than anything. Harry laughs at Louis’ flustered self as he gets up and walks towards him guitar now thrown behind his back. Louis tries to hold the panic inside of himself. _Why is he getting closer oh god help me!_ Harry laughs at Louis’ apparently confused/panicked expression.

"That's my laundry that's done" he says pointing down at the washer Louis is currently sitting on, blocking.

"Oh! Sorry 'bout that." Louis says and hops off the washer to let Harry transfer his wash. As he makes his way back to his chair Louis makes goes over to sit on the desk.

"Alright now you pick a song we'll see if I can play it" Harry cheers pulling his guitar up.

"Oh god... I don't know! You can't put me on the spot like that! Do you know how many songs there are in this world?!" Louis complains as Harry laughs a loud, contagious laugh that could make anyone smile.

"Alright alright fine, I'll just pick from my _repertoire_." Harry says in a mock sophisticated voice making Louis laugh once again.

As Harry sets his fingers on his guitar strings and begins to play Louis recognizes the song immediately as Vultures by John Mayer. It's one of his favorites and that's the kind of guitar tune that just can't possibly go unrecognized.

 Louis quickly answers the title of the track but Harry doesn't stop playing like before he just smiles and continues playing. Louis listens closely and can't help but hum along. Harry notices and begins to sing softly along. Louis stops and is pretty sure his jaw is on the floor because Harry can sing! He's no pro but he sure is good, he probably could get pretty far if he were to audition for one of those singing shows. As he finishes the last of the guitar in the song he looks up and sees Louis’ still shocked face. Harry laughs him off when he compliments him clearly not use to attention like that. They chat for a little while longer about classes and other random stuff. The conversation is just so easy with him that Louis almost don't feel like his awkward self.

Louis hears his dryer buzz telling him his laundry is officially done and he can't procrastinate anymore. Louis empties out the dryer into his basket as Harry does the same to his a few minutes after. Harry’s a typical boy and doesn't fold anything before throwing it into his hamper. They keep chatting as they walk up the stairs to their rooms. Harry’s, as it turns out, is just the floor above Louis’. Louis lingers in the doorway that leads down his hallway and so does Harry keeping the conversation going has he tries to navigate up the stairs backwards so he doesn't turn his back to Louis. Laughing at his clumsiness they smile at each other as it is obvious that they have to say goodbye now.

"Well, this is me." Louis says nodding behind himself to the hall. Harry nods taking note of  the set of numbers above the door.

"I'll see ya around Louis. Hopefully." Harry smiles saying his name for the first time tonight. Louis breathes a sigh of relief because he had thought Harry had forgotten his name so he too hadn't used his name at all trying to not look like a creep in case Harry hadn't remembered his name at all.

"Bye Harry." Louis says as he finally turns away with that same warm feeling inside with that same smile that hurts his face.

Louis could feel the giant, goofball smile on his face the whole way down the hallway and Liam knew something happened the second he opened the door.

"He was there this time wasn't he! You don't just hang out in the laundry room for and hour and half for no reason!" Liam teases.

"Oh my god!!!" Louis groans into his pillows, this time having flopped on his bed for much happier reasons. He kept his face in his pillows as Liam proceeded to throw question after question at him. Louis’ only response to him was,

"He plays guitar and he can sing." The tone clearly demonstrates how this boy will be the death of him.

Liam lets out an extremely sexually frustrated groan and they both laugh.

"So how'd it go? Tell me everything. Did you get his number this time?! His last name?!" Liam asks as Louis’ face drops.

He had been so preoccupied with Harry in front of him that he hadn't been thinking about anything else. It hadn't occurred to him to ask those questions while they were talking. Not like he'd actually have the guts to ask for Harry’s number anyway.

"No I didn't get any of that but I did find out he only lives upstairs so that's something!" Louis defends himself when Liam gives that look telling him he’s hopeless. _Yeah I know…_

Louis continues to outline every detail of the encounter for Liam as he “ooo”s and “aw”s and laughs at him.

******************************************************************************

Its been less than two hours and Louis already wants to go upstairs and find Harry in his room but he keeps talking myself out of it because he might think he’s weird or stalker-ish if Louis shows up too soon. Also it's not like Harry has come knocking on Louis’s door either but he probably has better things to do than hang out with Louis from the laundry room.

Louis eventually gave up and stopped pacing his room, sitting down to try and get some reading done for class. He eventually gave up on that too and went into his default Tumblr mode, fanboying over boys in bands and television shows. Later on Louis convinced Liam to go eat with him even though they both have come to loathe the dining hall food that never tastes as good as you think it will or isn't serving anything you like or want. All while reliving his moments with Harry in his head.

Louis tried to tell himself not to go getting a crush on this boy because there is a decent chance he could never seen him again and the other decent chance that he wouldn't even like Louis back. Louis doesn’t even know Harry likes boys.  But something about the way he seemed genuinely interested in what Louis had to say and how he didn't try and put him down for his major like some did made Louis think that maybe, just maybe, Harry was as fascinated by Louis as Louis was by Harry. And maybe that little bit of hope was enough to get Louis through the next few days with a smile.

***************************************************************************** 

It was Friday night and Liam's friend Zayn had come over to help then get ready to go out because he was always looked good, like the boy could drop out and model and live happily ever after with any partner he chooses. Zayn had the girlfriend from back home though and they were perfect for each other in every way, so once he found out about Louis’ “laundry boy” he made it his mission with Liam to get Louis and Harry together.

Zayn was doing Louis’s hair in the bathroom as Louis sat trying his best not to squirm and Liam was running in and out of the doorway with different tops trying to pick out an outfit for Louis. They had music going and a few pre-game drinks flowing and just made some fun out of getting ready.

They were going to one of the biggest frat houses on campus that always threw parties. They didn't have the best rep on campus with rumors of drugging their drinks and trying to take advantage of girls but, Zayn knew a couple of the frat brothers and said that if you stuck with the right guys in the house then you were fine, and that most of that was just shitty rumors. Some of the brothers aren't the best people but a majority of them are perfect gentlemen. Once they were ready they started to walk to the frat house.

"Do you think you'll run into _laundry boy_?" Zayn said while he wiggled his eyebrows at Louis, using the little nickname he had given Harry.

"I don't know... Maybe, I don't know how much of a party-er he is. I couldn't tell. Plus doesn't the frat want more girls in the party than guys? Are you sure we can even get in?" Louis says gesturing to to the other two.

Zayn nods in agreement and Liam laughs. Once at the house Zayn tells the guy at the door the names of the boys inside he knows and then he lets then in without an issue, smiling, telling them to have a good time.

Inside there are bodies everywhere, way more people than is probably safe for the size of the house but everyone seems to be enjoying themselves, although who wouldn't when the music is good and loud and everyone around is as buzzed as you are or more so.

They got themselves drinks before finding Zayn's friends towards the back of the house. In the large room there was a dance floor set up so of course Louis grabbed Liam and ran out to the floor. They danced and laughed and had a great time.

Once they got tired of dancing they made their way to a smaller, quieter room and all sat around drinking and laughing. Some of the guys were going out back to smoke and Zayn went with them leaving Liam and Louis with people they had only just met a few hours ago.

One boy seemed to have taken a liking to Liam and had moved into Zayn's old spot on the couch next to him putting his arm up on the couch behind Liam’s shoulders. Liam was flirting and laughing and Louis just kind of fell into his own thoughts as he sipped from his cup feeling the buzz build in head. Once he finished his drink Louis gestured to Liam that he was going to get more, asking him if he wanted some too. Liam shook his head no and then gave Louis a face that mimicked him screaming over how cute the guy he was with was. Louis laughed at him and headed up towards the makeshift bar.

Weaving through bodies and apologizing every now and then Louis made his way to the bar and asked for another cup of whatever was left since the party had been going for a while now and a lot of the bottles seemed empty. He tried to navigate his way back to the room he was in before but with the alcohol in his system and with the amount of people in front of him, he ended up lost.

Looking around wondering if he knew any of the people around him, he recognized a familiar sound. A laugh that Louis could tell he knew but couldn't place the owner. He began to follow the sound and low and behold who he runs into near the front door of the house.

_Harry_

There he was, right in front of Louis and he could barely believe it. Harry didn't seem drunk like just about everyone else. In fact, he was helping one of the drunk frat brothers up the stairs to a bedroom. Harry hadn't noticed Louis as he was heading upstairs but Louis was freaking out. He whipped out my phone and frantically texted Liam and Zayn.

**Tommo: HE S HERREE**

Louis couldn't even type properly and he didn't know if it was the alcohol or the shaking in excitement and nerves. He had no idea what he was going to say to Harry when he came back down the stairs but the alcohol must have been giving him some confidence because once he saw Harry’s fluffy brown head in front of him Louis walked straight up to him and placed his hand on Harry’s shoulder getting his attention.

Harry turned from his friend who had seen Louis first and looking at him a little confused but once Harry saw Louis he smiled. Louis just about melted on the floor that smile was so dimpled and beautiful.

"HEY!" Harry yelled over the noise, sounding pleasantly surprised to see Louis. Louis returned a smile so big it kind of hurt his face and giggled because lets face it. Louis is drunk.

"What are you doing here?" Harry said leaning in closer so Louis could hear him and placing a hand on his shoulder guiding Louis to the side of the front hall so they weren't blocking people's way. Harry’s hand is so big and warm on Louis’ shoulder that he forget to answer Harry’s question. At this point Louis is  pretty sure Harry can tell he’s wasted because he just laughs at whatever it is that Louis did with his face. _Oh my god I'm so awkward! So much for that alcoholic confidence boost..._

"I'm here with my roommate and our friend." Louis finally answers after staring at him for a few awkward moments.

"Where are they?" Harry asks. Louis looks around them trying to remember where he'd left them.

"III..... don't remember...?"

"Hahaha! Well you've had some drinks haven't you?" Harry says chuckling

"C'mon, let's try and find them." Harry slides his hand down from Louis’ shoulder, down his arm and grabs Louis’ hand as Louis tries not scream in excitement.

Harry guides them through the packs of people that are fairly smaller than they were before. Once they get to the room with Zayn and Liam and the guys Louis recognizes form before, Liam sees him and jumps up to hug him like they haven't seen each other in years. Yeah Liam's drunk too.

"Harry this is my roommate Liam!" Louis tells him hugging Liam again like they're posing for a picture.

"HARRY?!?!" Liam yells, making Zayn’s head whip around as well.

"THE Harry?!" Liam says as Louis elbows him in the ribs conveying that that wasn't cool.

"Ooops sorry" he whispers to Louis like Harry isn't right in front of them.

Harry gives Louis a look that is oozing with cockiness and Louis just tries to play it off like he’s sorry about his drunk friend. Zayn gets up and introduces himself, clearly much more in control of himself than Liam is and Liam runs back to the boy he was with before laughing with him.

"Hey Lou, I think we're gonna head back with the boys to their dorms for a while. You guys can come with if you want."

Thank the lord for Zayn being amazing and thinking to imply that they don’t have to. Louis looks at Harry raising his eyebrows as if asking if he's in.

"Uh I think I was just going to head back to my dorm since my friends texted me before they left, thank you though." Harry politely says declining Zayn’s offer. Then he turns to Louis giving him the same expectant look Louis gave him.

"Ummm yeah I'm going to head back with Harry, you know same building and all. I'll see you guys later. Bye Li!" Louis tells them as Harry and he turn to leave Louis waves to Liam when he looks up from his seat and he gives Louis an embarrassing thumbs up to which Harry laughs.

Harry's hand is on Louis’ lower back as they make their way to the front door again and down the steps. Once outside Louis realizes it has gotten quite cold and he regrets not bringing a sweater or something. Harry notices Louis shiver but he doesn't have a jacket or anything either so he just steps closer to Louis as they walk, their arms brushing every once in a while.

Harry makes small talk, asking Louis how his night was and Louis ask him how things have been since he last saw him three days ago. Not that Louis was counting...

Louis noticed that they had been walking for a while and finally he looked away from Harry to see where they are and realized that Harry had directed them in the longer route to their dorm building and Louis smiles to himself. He has to know that this is the longer way. They've been at school for a few weeks there is no way Harry hasn't figured out the short cut. Louis starts to wonder why he wouldn't go the shorter way when it hits him, Harry wants it to take longer. He wants to keep talking to Louis, he's doing this on purpose. Louis doesn't let Harry know that he knows what he's up to. He'll let him have this one because frankly Louis wants it too.

Eventually they make their way back to a place they have been before. The doorway to Louis’ hallway. And again Harry is avoiding leaving right away by lingering on the stairs. They don't say much after that, just drawn out goodbyes and “see you later”s. Louis finally turns around and walks away with a familiar but welcomed ache in his cheeks.

******************************************************************************

 

"YOU STILL DON'T HAVE HIS NUMBER!!!!!!" Zayn yells at Louis.

"MAYBE THIS PILLOW WILL KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO YOU!!!!" Liam adds chucking his pillows at Louis as Zayn joins him.

"I'm sorry! I know I'm pathetic alright?!" he and defend himself. "I was slightly intoxicated and he's so cute its distracting!" he continues.

They groan at Louis and continue to pester him all throughout breakfast about how he still doesn't know anything other than his first name. Once they've run out of things to yell at Louis for the focus shifts to Liam and how his night went.

"So Li, your night looked fun," Louis says as Zayn and him give Liam suggestive smirks. Liam goes red and hides his face in his hands.

"Yeah Andy's great... in a lot of ways." he says and returns our suggestive smirks and laughswith them.

As the day went on the three of them tried to get some reading and homework done but of course they kept getting distracted by stories form the night before.

"You know what Louis, you're going to get his number and you're going to get it today!" Zayn exclaims throwing his pen down on Louis’ desk while Liam and he look up from their beds.

"And how am I going to do that?" he asks.

"You are going to go knock on his door,  right now"

"NO no no no no I can't do that I'm such a wimp guys you can't make me do this!" Louis pleas with them as they try and drag him off his bed.

After almost ripping the sheets of his bed in attempts to get Louis to comply Zayn hatches another plan.

"Okay, fine, then you are going to take this white board marker and we are going to go find his name on his door upstairs and you are going to leave him a note with your number."

Well that didn't sound too hard... Louis wouldn't have to face him and risk freezing up or making a fool out of himself. He also wouldn't have to risk being rejected in person. If Harry didn't want Louis’ number then he can just erase it and Louis can go on trying to never see him again for the rest of my life. Easy.

"Okay, yeah, I think I can do that. He's probably the only Harry in this building so that makes it a little easier." Louis tells them after he has thought it over. Zayn hands Louis the blue maker and they make their way upstairs. Liam and Zayn are laughing and making noise as they look at all the names on the doors. Liam finds his door first and just about yells down the hall to Louis that he found it.

"Shut up Li!! He'll hear us!!" Louis yells at him in a hushed tone.

Once Louis gets to the door that reads "Harry & Niall" he begins to panic. He turns to Zayn and Liam,

"What do I say? This is worse than writing in yearbooks!"

"Oh god Louis give me this!" Zayn takes the marker and writes the note for him because Louis really is that pathetic.

_Harry, I really want to keep seeing to you and not just in the laundry room :)_

"There! Now I'm making you write your own number can you do that?" Zayn asks handing Louis the marker back.

 _555-1873 - Louis_ he writes, and rewrites like five times because his hand is shaking and he wants his hand writing to look nice even though most of the writing is Zayn's.  Before he caps the marker Louis changes the eyes of the smiley face to “x”s, his signature. Louis makse a run for it back down the stairs to his room with Liam and Zayn right behind him laughing all the way.

Back in their room Liam and Zayn are still laughing and Louis’ on an adrenaline rush.

"This is the ballsiest thing I've ever done." Louis says once he catches his breathe.

And now he waits.

And of course Louis spent the rest of the day and all that night and all the nights that followed wondering why Harry hadn't texted and analyzing every possible reason why and going over every interaction thinking he missed some sort of clue like this was a fucking murder mystery.

But that's what Louis did. He over-thought and he waited.

****************************************************************************** 

A week. One whole week. Seven awful days and not a word or sight of Harry. Louis was mad. He thinks it was rational for him to be mad. He had just done something super gutsy, for him anyway, and Harry didn't even have the decency to reject him, if that's what was happening. God Louis doesn't even know what’s happening! He’s so confused and anxious and all sorts of other emotions and he hates it. _This is why I don't put myself out there. I hate feeling like this._ There is absolutely nothing Louis can do but wait around for Harry.

 _Shouldn't he have waited two or three days? Isn't that the rule? Should I even still be waiting? Should I give up now that it's been a week? I'm so confused, I hate boys._ Louis also hates that he has to endure classes and homework with all this Harry crap clouding his mind. But he still had class and so he rolled out of bed and put on his coat and boots because fall comes early here in New England.

Louis had his theatre class. It's just a general education class to fill his art credit but, he had made friends with a group of girls and they always went to eat dinner when class got out at 5:30. Louis hadn't told them about Harry for fear that one of them may know him. But he just couldn't get him off his mind today so Louis decided to ask them for help when they went to dinner.

Just before the end of lecture his phone lit up with a number he didn't recognize but he did recognize the Connecticut area code that matched Harry's area of Connecticut. Louis went stiff in his seat and Holly next to him could see the terrified look on his face.

"Are you okay?" She asked like maybe she thought Louis was going to be sick. Louis did feel like he could throw up form the nerves.

Louis opened the message ignoring Holly for now, he'll tell her after he finds out if this is good news or bad news or just a false alarm.

**Unknown: Hey Louis, it's Harry from the laundry room and the party. I'm sorry it took me this long to text you but I'm downstairs with laundry now, in the laundry room. Would you want to join me? For laundry?**

Louis almost shits his pants. Holly and now all five girls are looking at him like he’s nuts but Louis doesn't even care because he’s never been happier. Louis turns to the girls showing them his phone and telling them his laundry story as they read Harry’s text to Louis. The girls all aw at how adorable the meeting story is and how it's straight out of an episode of How I Met Your Mother.

Holly hands Louis his phone back and says,

"He said laundry like four times! I bet he's nervous, that would explain the seven day hiatus he took to text you."

"You think?!" Louis say as he gets more and more excited for class to end so he can run back to his dorm to do laundry... _Wow I never thought that would be something that crossed my mind._

"Oh yeah he is totally into you! You don't sit around in a nasty college laundry room for hours talking to a stranger, multiple times, if you don't have any interest in seeing them ever again." One of the other girls, Taylor, remarks.

Class gets dismissed and as the group all squeal like thirteen year olds over Harry.

**Laundry Louis: I'd like that very much. Be down in a few.**

Louis says in reply to Harry’s message as he run back to his dorm.

Once there he remembers that he did laundry two days ago and therefore doesn't have enough laundry worth doing a load. He felt stupid and desperate just going down there without any so he rounded up his friends in the hall and asked anyone if he could do their laundry for them.  Alex across the hall had a full load and Louis hugged her telling her she was his new favorite in the hall to which she just laughed. Alex gave him the quarters and her bag and Louis ran down the stairs.

He stopped and collected himself before he walked down the hallway to laundry room. Louis could already hear the strumming of Harry's guitar and the voice in his head was swearing like a trucker because he was so nervous.

Louis rounded the corner of the doorway and sure enough there he was. In sweats and still looking like the most attractive man on this earth. He didn't hear Louis or see him when he came in because of the guitar but that just gave Louis a moment to freely drool over him.

"Hey!" Louis said loud enough for Harry to hear and his head shot up as he grinned at Louis.

"Hi! How are you?" Harry said getting up and coming towards him.

Of course Louis had a small case of cardiac arrest as Harry got closer. He smiled at him a took the heavy basket out of Louis’ hands and set on top of the free washer next to him. Now Louis really is in cardiac arrest because Harry was the cutest human being on this planet and he had voluntarily asked Louis to spend time with him.

"I'm good. How about yourself?" Louis says in response to the question as he starts to load Alex's laundry into the washer praying Harry doesn't notice that it's a girl's laundry.

"I'm great!" he says, "I'm sorry it took me so long to get a hold of you but I got busy and stuff came up but I never got rid of that message on my board, still there actually." He says in a cocky tone as if it's a trophy he's been showing off to all his friends.

Louis looks away and blushes because he is definitely using the fact that Louis likes him enough to give him his number as a way of teasing him a little. But Louis doesn't really mind because in a way it's nice that Harry feels like he can show it off, he isn't embarrassed to tell his friends about a boy who likes him.

"That is the ballsiest thing I've ever done. You should feel honored to have my number on your door!" Louis says faking confidence but it's also not fake because that's how he feels with Harry, brave almost.

Harry laughs, "I do! But is giving me your number really the balliset thing you've ever done?!"

"I swear nothing else has made me that nervous in my entire life," Louis says not sure why he’s telling Harry all this but he feels like he can and Harry would never judge him for it.

"I was pretty nervous too if we're telling the truth. That's why I waited to text you. Waited til I had laundry to do so we're both on comfortable ground ya know?"

Louis nods, "Yeah, I'm glad you did though."

Harry smiled at Louis with that smile that takes up his whole damn face. His beautiful damn face. _God this boy will be the death of me I swear it!_

Once Louis was done loading the washer they went back to Harry's guitar that he left sitting on the chair. They sat down and continued to talk, catching up since they last seen each other at the frat party. He told Louis his roommate is rushing that fraternity and that's who he was helping up the stairs. His roommate had had a little too much to drink and ended up crashing at the house.

Harry also told him that the same roommate also was the cause of the bruise on his bicep because apparently Harry was, and he quotes, "a lame excuse of a man" for not getting Louis’ number the first time they were down here so his roommate punched him. Louis laughed and Harry rolled up his sleeve turning to show Louis his arm that had a slightly greenish bruise on it. On instinct Louis reached out and lightly rubbed his bruised bicep. Louis felt Harry tense the muscle there and he wasn't sure if it was because the touch startled him or because he wanted to flex to show off for Louis. But then goose bumps raised on his arm under Louis’ fingers and Louis knew he wasn't alone in this god forsaken crush.

Harry showed Louis the beginnings of a melody he had made up one day when he trying to learn another song but had messed up the cords and ended up liking what he heard. Harry kept playing as Louis got up to switch the clothes over to the dryer. As he took handfuls of clothes across the room he dropped a few pieces and Harry sprang up to help him. Louis was too busy thinking of what a gentleman he is to realize that he was currently picking up a pair of Alex's panties. _Oh shit, I forgot this isn't even my laundry._

Harry holds them up looking at Louis like he's a little hurt.

"I really hope these are yours….?" Harry says trying to mask his hurt with humor.

"Um... no they're not mine..." Louis says because he couldn't bring myself to lie to Harry.

Harry balls up the panties and throws them in the open dryer door before taking his guitar and turning back to Louis, standing there not knowing how to even approach this awkward misunderstanding.

"Well, I'm gonna get going." Harry says as he makes his way to the door.

Louis feels like he could cry. Why didn't he just tell Harry the rest of the story? Why did he freeze up like that? _Fuck me!_ Louis throws the arm full of wet clothes into the open dryer and runs out the door after Harry.

"HARRY WAIT!! "

Harry stops half way down the hall but he wouldn't turn around. Louis came up behind him but all he could do was stare at his shoes.

"Please, let me explain even though it's going to make me look even lamer than I already am," Louis nervously laughs a little at himself, “but this isn't what you think it is.”

Louis watches Harry’s feet turn to face his but he still can't look up, Louis feels like he’s going to choke on his own spit.

"Well?" He asks, "What?"

Hearing Harry’s voice gives Louis the courage to look up. His face is red, Harry’s beautiful face is creased with a confused anger.

"I didn't have any of my own laundry to do because I did mine a couple days ago. I felt stupid and desperate doing this," he explains gesturing between them looking down again," without laundry so I asked my hall mates if they had any I could do for them... I just... I was so excited that you wanted to see me! I'm no good at this stuff and like you said we both needed a common ground and,"

Louis was cut off by Harry’s fingers taking a light hold of the strand of hair that had fallen over his eye eye. He put it behind Loui’s ear and held the side of his face and neck. His hand was warm and Louis automatically turned into it, looking up at the sound of Harry’s light chuckle. _Great he's laughing at me..._

"That is the lamest, most adorable thing I've ever heard"

 _He's perfect_ , Louis thought. He isn't angry and he isn't laughing at Louis in the way that he was so accustomed too.

"I'm sorry I got so mad so quick. I'm no good at this stuff either. I don't put myself out there like that often and..."

"It's okay. I would have run out too if the situation were reversed." Louis reassures him.

"Let me make it up to you? Let me take you out if this dirty laundry room like I should have the instead of all this...?"

Cue the internal squealing because Harry just asked him on a real date, his first real date!

"Yeah, I'd like that."

"Good, lets get out of here for now" he says putting his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

"Oooo! Wait!" Louis turns around and goes back to the laundry room starting the dryer full of Alex's wet laundry. He comes back out to an amused and confused Harry and that might be Louis’ favorite face he makes besides his smile.

"Dryer." He tells him and Harry just laughs that laugh that Louis will never be able to get enough of.

Harry and Louis ended up in Harry’s room since his roommate was out doing frat stuff. And yes Louis is freaking out about being in Harry’s room sitting on his futon with him while he tells him stories of his friends from home and plays silly little songs on his guitar. They laugh a lot and jokingly argue over sports teams and players and Harry almost chokes on his soda when Louis tells him how he’s never played football a day in his  life.

"WHAT?! How could you have never played my all time favorite sport?! Not even like when everyone plays flag football in gym class?”

"Nope. Sorry. I've been playing _real_ football since I can remember. I tried basketball once but I wasn't very good, I played in high school and took swim lessons 'til I was 10 but never football.”

"Oh you poor sheltered child."

Louis just shrugs.

"Well that can be something I teach you! Wait, how do you feel about golf? Remember our relationship depends on your ability to answer correctly."

Louis laughs knowing he's joking and trying to cover his gasp over Harry calling whatever this is a "relationship"

"No worries there. I watch golf with my dad like two old men on Sundays. Over the summer we went to the Travelers Championship and Bubba Watson almost killed us with his wild first drive!"

"NO WAY! I remember that drive he hit a tree didn't he? Coverage said nothing about hitting people in the crowd!"

"Yeah we were under the tree because it was like 90 degrees that day and the shade felt like heaven! The cadies had to come over and move our blanket out of his way and afterwards Bubba came over and apologized and shook our hands."

Harry is speechless. Louis can tell he is super jealous that he has met and shaken hands with a pro golfer. Louis just lets out a giggle and holds up his right hand raising his eyebrow at him, letting him know that that is the hand the Bubba shook.

Harry reaches out for his hand and jokingly sniffs Louis’ palm and dramatically holds in in both of his hands as they both lose their composure and laugh until they both are struggling to breathe.

Harry is still holding Louis’ hand in his as they catch their breath. Louis looks away from him to their hands and Harry moves to lace their fingers together.

"I might lose manly points for this but, do you remember what they said in High School Musical about meeting someone and having it be like kindergarten where you just automatically get along with a new person?"

"Yeah?" Louis says, feeling like me might cry.

"That's what it felt like when we were first in that laundry room and every time after that. You know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do. And you didn't lose "manly points" you just gained a lot of other points."

Louis didn't feel nervous anymore. All his nerves melted away with the laughter and he thinks Harry's did too.

Back down in the laundry room they have grown to know so well, their laundry has been done for hours. They lost track of time up in Harry's room. He didn't try anything on Louis and Louis really liked that. Harry just held Louis’ hand and they played with each other's fingers while they kept talking about everything from TV shows to music to classes and friends and family. Holding Harry's hand felt like the most natural thing in the world and the only time they let go was when one of them got up for something or when Harry held doors for Louis and they carried their baskets back up the stairs.

Harry walked Louis all the way to his dorm room door this time instead of staying in the stairwell.

"I had a lot of fun with you tonight." Louis said.

"Like kindergarten." Harry replys.

"Better."

"Alright I'll let you get back, homework and other stuff." Harry says reluctantly.

"Okay, night Harry."

"G'Night."

And he leans in and Louis froze up again. Harry went for the cheek and Louis is  glad he did because other wise Louis’ nerves would have been way more obvious. He lingered there and then leaned away smiling at him. They both turned their respective ways and once Louis got his door open Harry calls to him again.

"Which room does that laundry belong to?"

Oh, right, not Louis’ laundry.

"Alex lives across the hall" he say pointing to her door.

Harry comes over and puts his basket down, taking the one in Louis’ hands and knocks on Alex's door. Alex answers, confused until she sees Louis making wild gestures behind Harry and just chuckles to herself.

"Thanks, we owe you." Harry says as he hands Alex her laundry back.

Harry turns back to Louis, smiles and takes his laundry away without another word. Alex stands there in her doorway raising her eyebrow at Louis teasingly.

"Oh shut up Alex!" He retorts as he closes his door with a smile so large his cheeks ache.

****************************************************************************** 

It was an unseasonably warm day for early October in Rhode Island. Harry and Louis hadn't seen each other in a couple days since our first "date", if you want to call it that. They had talked to each other every day since though. Not particularly long meaningful text messages nor talking so late they were falling asleep on the other. But that's okay with Louis. He has never been a huge texter anyway. Harry sends him random thoughts or pictures of funny things, the occasional corny joke that Louis genuinely laughs at because he has a soft spot for corny jokes and okay maybe a soft spot for Harry.

**Harry: Hey ! How swamped are you with work ?**

**Louis: Not that bad why?**

**Harry: Want to try football with me ? It's wicked nice out !**

Harry has got this weird typing thing where he puts spaces between the words and punctuation and it just makes Louis smile. He's such a loser he loves it. But his punctuation isn't the only thing that is making Louis smile about these messages. Harry wants to see him again and show him something he loves. Louis is not super thrilled about Harry seeing him all sweaty and running around but he’s super excited about seeing Harry that way.

Liam and Louis have been hanging around the room trying not to sweat too much in the heat since their classes ended. Louis is gonna need to help with his football outfit. He can't just show up in a nasty old t-shirt, this is Harry we're talking about.

"Hey Li?" Louis calls from their shared closet, "Which should I wear?" Louis asks holding up some options. An old blue, high school athletics t-shirt, an adidas work out t-shirt , and two pairs of shorts

"Blue t-shirt and black shorts. Why?"

"Harry and I are going to play football, or well he's going to try and teach me but I can't be that bad at it" Louis says knowing he has been playing sports his whole life, he’s athletic and it shows, so hard could football really be?

"Oh! That's cute!" Liam cheers as Louis goes to change his clothes.

Louis digs out his black mid-calf socks and his work out sneakers, texting Harry back.

**Lou: I'd love to. Meet you at the front door?**

**Haz: Yeh ! See you in five**

Louis shoves on his shoes and puts his water in a bag and heads down to meet Harry. Harry's already at the door waiting for him looking like a true football player. Ball under his arm, socks like Louis’, and a Green Bay Packers jersey with white shorts. _God he is so fucking attractive._

"Hey" Louis says bumping the ball out from under his foot to get Harry’s attention away from his phone and running out the door with ball in his arms.

"Hey! Get back here!" Harry says starting to chase after Louis, "That's not how you play!"

Harry catches up to him and scoops Louis off the ground and turns them around.

"There are rules you have to follow mister!"

"Aw, rules are no fun!” Louis fake whines as they walk towards the municipal fields behind the baseball field.

"Well... maybe only some of them." Harry says bumping Louis’ hip with his as they walk.

******************************************************************************

"Okay so how much do already know?" Harry asks once they've set up on one end of the field.

"I know you have to listen to the quarterback and there are certain way to tackle that a safer and that the game stops a lot" Louis says as he passes Harry the ball not even attempting to throw a spiral.

"Okay, not bad, let’s see you throw it like this" Harry turns and throws to ball to Louis with the perfect spiral. Louis attempts to catch the ball but Harry threw it too high for him to catch.

"Alright, prepare yourself Styles!" Louis says trying to fake some confidence in his ability.

Harry goes and stands further away as Louis takes a couple steps back. He takes a few stepps and launches the ball into the air to which harry has run a little closer to try and catch before it hits the ground. It wasn't even going fast and Louis is mad at himself. Harry can see that Louis is aggravated that that sucked and just laughs telling him to try again a little closer. Louis refuses to be babied and steps back to where he was before. Step back and give a little hop and Louis launches an almost perfect spiral throw straight at Harry’s chest.

"HA!" Louis taunts him crossing his arms and popping his hip with a "you didn't think I could do that" look on his face.

"Oh c'mon! You're not suppose to get good so fast! I'm suppose to teach you. I'm trying to have some game here!" Harry whines comically, clearly impressed with Louis.

They laugh with each other and Harry lets Louis throw a few more times, catching them all with easel, before he takes some kicks that Louis doesn't even try to catch. They're way to fast and hard and Louis would probably break his nose or a finger trying to stop it.

"Okay show-off! What else have ya got for me?" Louis says once Harry kicks one so hard from so far away.

"Um, okay here, try and take the ball from me or try and block me." He says bringing the ball up to Louis and tucking it under his arm.

Now Louis has played defense in soccer so keeping with someone is easy. The same principles have to work here too right? Louis really has got nothing to lose. So he makes a move to try and jab the ball away form him. No luck, Harry just does something that looks fancy to Louis but is probably just natural to him. Being the competitive person Louis is and he starts to get frustrated after he can't get it from him and Harry can tell. He doesn't let up though and Louis is glad. Louis doesn't want Harry to go easy on him because he’s new to the game. They go on like that for a couple minutes and now Louis just tired but Harry still won't let him quit, taunting him with the usual sports smack talk that they can't even take seriously because they're laughing too much. Louis finally had enough and when Harry turns his back to him in a spin move Louis just wraps his arms around Harry’s torso and holds on for dear life as Harry tries to keep running, dragging Louis along.

"What d'you think you're doing?!" Harry laughs spinning in Louis’ arms and grabbing him by the hips and throwing him over his shoulder.

"HEY! Whoa! Ugh, why? Why use this power over me?" Louis asks trying to catch his breathe from all the running and laughing.

"You can't just hug someone like that it's against the rules." He tells Louis still not putting him down.

"Well I don't know the rules that well and I'm pretty sure picking someone up like this isn't fair!" He argue hitting Harry’s back.

"You started it"

" Well you smell!"

Harry finally puts Louis down laughing at their childish banter. Louis can't help but laugh along.

"You really do smell." Louis says scrunching up his nose at him. Insulting him like that was a bad call because next thing Louis know he’s being chased around the field with the threat of a sweaty bear hug.

Harry catches Louis because his legs are longer and Louis’s face is forced into the sweat stain on the chest of Harry's shirt with a hand on the back of his head and an arm around his back as Harry sways them back and forth. Harry lets go after Louis stops fighting and trying to wiggle his way out of his grasp and leans away but doesn’t letting go of Louis. Louis looks up at him, his hands on Harry’s chest and they just laugh at each other. They’re laughter dies down and Louis finally notices how it's started to get dark out, the sun is almost down and he shivers slightly from the breeze. Harry notices his shiver and just pulls him into a hug.

"C'm ‘ere" Harry says pulling Louis back into a hug, his arms going around Harry’s waist. Louis feels him lean his head down and nose at Louis’ hair and press his lips to his hairline, not in a kiss but just touch, "I like this... I like playing with you, hanging out with you, I like that I don't have to be so gentle or go easy on you."

"I like it too. I like football, s'not bad. And you're not so bad either, for a lug-head” He says looking up at Harry with a cocky smile on his face.

"You and your dad with that insult! I'll change your mind and his."

And now Louis is speechless. Harry basically just said he wants to impress Louis’ dad. That's kind of a big deal considering he's not even Louis’ boyfriend yet. While Louis is having a hurricane of thoughts and emotions go through his head Harry doesn't seem to notice. He just pulls away from the embrace and goes to fetch the ball and pick up their bags. Louis takes a deep breath and follows after him. They change shoes and walk back to their building in silence. It's not and awkward silence or at least Harry doesn't seem to feel awkward but Louis has got so much going on in his head that he can't help but wonder if he can notice.

Harry walks Louis to his door again and Louis has managed to calm his mind down by then.

"I had a lot of fun" Harry says leaning up on Louis’ door frame.

"I did too"

There's and awkward beat before Harry brings his hand up rub the back of his neck, looking down at his sneakers. Louis is unable to speak, not dealing with awkward well.

"Wouldyouwanttogooutwithme.... tomorrow night?" Harry says, rushing the first part.

"Hahaha yes Harry, I'd love to go out with you." Louis says leaning down to get him to bring his eyes back up to meet his in an atepmt to calm his nerves. It was really cute that Harry was nervous to ask him.

"Okay! Awesome! Uhh... yeah so I'll call you, or text you about it tomorrow"

"Cool, I'll see ya."  Louis says turning to punch in the code for his room.

"Bye Lou"

"Bye" Louis says with a little wave as he closes his door and lets out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding.

_I have a date tomorrow night...!_

******************************************************************************

It's Friday night, Liam and Louis have just come back from the dining hall where they've both consumed enough carbs to help with alcohol consumption they both plan on there being tonight.

Liam is going to a party with Andy and Louis know he’s going out with Harry but he just hasn't heard from him yet. It's always good to prepared though.

Liam and Louis rummage through their shared closet trying to find outfits that fit all their needs: cute, sexy but in a classy way, comfortable and make it all look like they didn't try so hard. The ultimate outfit struggle.

Liam opts for black skinny jeans and a plain shirt, styling his hair like he always does. Decidedly not shaving.

Louis goes for a simply red scoop neck shirt and black jeans. Louis doesn't do anything fancy with his hair. He is finishing up some touches to his hair when he hears his phone ring.

The screen reads Haz  and Louis makes myself take a deep breathe before he answers.

"Hello" Louis answesr and he knows Harry can hear the smile on his face.

"Hey! You just about ready for tonight?"

"I am but mind telling me where we're going?" He asks laughing a little at Harry’s ability to forget to fill him in on the details.

"Oh! Yeah, my roommate invited me to a party at the frat house, the one behind the library, tonight. That sound okay?"

"Yeah! What kind of college kids would we be if we turned down free alcohol?!" Louis jokingly added.

"I knew there was a reason I liked you..." Harry says and now Louis is blushing and giggling and Liam is mocking him from across the room.

"I'll be down in a minute t'get you. Sound good?" Harrt asks.

"Yup, I'll unlock the door, just come on in."

"Alright"

"See ya." Louis says hanging up and running back into the bathroom to make sure he’s ready.

Louis brushes his teeth so fast his dentist would scold him for it but Harry is one stairwell away and he really doesn't have the time. After Louis’ done he unlocks the door and goes in search of his shoes in the closet.

There is a knock on the door before Harry pokes his head in, announcing himself.

"Hey!" Louis says holding his shoes in the doorway of the closet as Harry lets himself in.

"Hey yourself" Harry says as he pulls Louis into a hug. Louis steps back, trying not to whack the back of Harry’s head with the shoes in his hand as he leads him into the room.

"Hi! I'm Liam, the roommate!" Liam enthusiastically introduces himself and waves at Harry from his desk.

"Hey! Yeah we've met briefly... before." Harry says a little uncertain. "You were kinda drunk."

Louis is trying to hold in his laughter at the look on Liam's face as he tries to remember.

"Oh! Yeah at that party! I remember now... Although I feel like already know you since this one here can't seem to shut up about you." Liam says pointing his thumb at Louis as Louis loses his balance while putting on his shoes. He may have lost his balance due to the embarrassment but he thinks he covered it well. Louis retaliates by whacking Liam with the shoe he hasn't put on yet.

Liam goes back to his computer on his desk as Louis takes a moment to really look at Harry since he got here.

Harry is wearing a white t-shirt under a navy blue, unbuttoned dress shirt. He has the sleeves rolled up and jeans on with his dark brown suede boots. His hair is done up and he just looks effortlessly good.

They say goodbye to Liam and Harry holds the door for Louis on their way out. In the hall Harry grabs his hand and pulls Louis back so he turns to face him and he looks Louis up and down.

"You look amazing." He says in Louis’s ear as he pulls him close, "Gonna have to hold on to you tight tonight or some other fella is gonna try and steal you." he continues as he wraps his arm around Louis’ shoulders.

Louis cackles in response, never being one to know how to respond to compliments. Especially ones that make his stomach flip in the best way, but maybe that's just because it's Harry.

They walk and chat about classes and other random things. Harry tells Louis that he's making progress on that song he's writing but refuses to share any details with him no matter how much Louis asks or tempts him with a damn good puppy dog face.

At the party Harry and Louis get themselves drinks and then go find Harry’s roommate and some of his other friends. They chat and Harry keeps Louis under his arm as he and his roommate tell an animated story about a prank they pulled on their neighbors. Louis never felt left out of the conversation, never really being one to hold in his thoughts and comments on things, even less likely to be filtered once there is alcohol in his system but, Harry and his friends laugh and think Louis is funny, which let’s be honest is very true. Louis likes to think he’s known for his sarcastic humor; it's never failed him.

As people trickle away from the group they had formed Harry checks his phone for the time and it's around midnight.

"Hey you want another drink?" He asks staying close and keeping any sort of physical contact like he has all night.

"Yeah, rum and Coke please." Louis say sweetly handing him his cup and following him to the kitchen.

Harry pours Louis’ drink and when he turns to give it to him Louis is mid yawn.

"Haha, little tired?" Harry asks

"Yeah, only a little though I'm fine" Louis smiles, a little hazy from the alcohol.

"You wanna take a walk? Get a little air?" Harry asks adjusting his shirt collar. It's always hot in house parties with all the people and alcohol. Louis is a little hot himself so he agrees with a nod and Harry leads him out the front door with a hand on the small of his back.

Once outside they start to slowly walk up campus, not really towards and destination and in no hurry at all. They dance a little and Harry twirls Louis around to the music that can still be heard from the house.

"Hey what's this?" Harry asks as they pass an opening in the hedges.

"I don't know... none of my classes are on this side of campus... I don't even really know where we are." Louis says still a little hazy, looking around trying to gain his bearings.

"Lets go see" Harry says as he tries to pull Louis into the dark opening

"Um no way. It's dark and late and this is starting to feel like the first bad decision in a horror movie." Louis protests.

"C'mon it's an adventure!! and I promise I won't let anything bad happen to you." Harry bargains with his own convincing puppy dog face.

Louis groans and attaches himself to Harry's arm as he brings them to a small opening that leads to a gazebo. Looking around trying to see in the dark, Harry pulls out his phone to use as a flashlight when they see a sign that reads:

"University of Rhode Island Botanical Gardens, Class of 1987"

"Oh cool! C'mon there's a path over here!" Harry says like he found the line to his favorite roller coaster.

Harry grabs Louis’ hand again and leads him down the path until they’re surrounded by flowers. Roses of every color wind up posts and small plots are bursting with daisies, peonies and poppy flowers. The flowers go on for as far as they can see in the dark and the smell is overpowering but absolutely wonderful.

"Oh wow... It's so beautiful here." Louis says in complete wonder

"I can't believe I didn't know about this place before! How come this wasn't a part of my campus tour?"

Louis laughs at Harry's comment still a little hazy from alcohol himself.

They find a bench under an archway of beautiful white flowers and sit.

"Oh! Oh the bench is wet!" Louis squeals as he jumps up and Harry just laughs, of course this happens to Louis.

Harry takes off his button up shirt and lays it on the ground in front of the bench and sits down leaning back on the bench.

"And where am I suppose to sit? I can't fit my ass on there with yours." Louis complains.

Harry just pulls his knees up and apart and pats the space in front of him suggesting Louis sit between his legs. Now Louis may have had a few drinks but that one gesture sobered him right up. He sits down shakily and leans back into Harry's chest as he wraps his arms around his waist. Louis’ legs rest up against his to one side and he tries to calm his racing heart.

Louis can feel Harry's heart pounding on his back and knowing he's feeling the same eases Louis’ mind a little.

"It's beautiful here. I love how clear the sky is." Louis says after a comfortable silence.

There's another long pause before Harry speaks, "I think you're beautiful." He says into Louis’ hair just above his ear.

Louis doesn't respond because how could he? Harry leaves him speechless. Louis just tried to regain his thoughts and cuddle back into Harry’s chest and turned his head to look up at him. It's dark but Louis can still see the light green of his eyes and the shadow of his eyelashes that the moon casts on his cheek as he looks forward, at nothing in particular.

It might have been the last surge of alcohol in Louis’ system but he'll take what he can get and he leans up and press his lips to Harry’s cheek right next to his ear. Louis lets himself linger and enjoy the moment. Once he pulls away enough for Harry to turn his head towards him, Louis  thinks that's where he stopped breathing. They held each other's gaze. The tension in that moment was more than he'd ever experienced in hi 19 years. Louis lets out a shaky breathe as Harry brought his hand up to the side of his face. Stroking his thumb along Louis’ cheekbone, inspecting every inch of him up close with a look of wonder on his face that mirrors the one on Louis’ own.

Harry brings his eyes back up from Louis’ lips to make eye contact. With a slight raise of his eyebrows and a nod of his head Louis realizes he is silently asking if it's okay for him to kiss him. Louis responds with hi own nod and starts to lean in, meeting Harry halfway.

They pause, so close to each other, able to feel each other's breathe on their lips, not able to look away. Time seemed to slow. The first touch of their lips was so light it wouldn't even really be considered a kiss but it was enough for Louis’ heart to feel like it was in his throat about to beat it's way out. They lingered in each other's space and Louis had to pull away with a little to gasp for air. He had forgotten he was holding his breathe in anticipation. The second touch of our lips was all Harry. He either couldn't wait or had a surge of confidence because he actually kissed Louis.

There was a little force to the kiss, not as tender as the previous moment they had shared. There was nothing but closed lips until Louis pulled away. Now Louis was the one who had no patience. He pulled away turning so his thighs brush over Harry’s hips as he sits in his lap. Louis leans back in with his hands on the sides of Harry's face moving into his hair as Louis deepened the kiss.

Harry consumes of his senses, the smell of his cologne mixed with the smell of the flowers around them was heady and the lingering taste of beer on his tongue is Louis’ new favorite flavor.

Harry's hands travel the span of of Louis’ back from his hips up to his shoulder blades where he pulls him closer so Louis can feel his body, hard and strong muscles, against Louis’ soft, shifting his body weight forward in the process causing Harry to moan into his mouth. The noise causes Louis to gasp in surprise. Harry takes advantage of it and leans in for more causing Louis to bend back a little. His hands wrapped around Louis’ body so one hand is on his hip and the other on the side of his waist under his arm, holding him up. Squeezing Louis’ sides making him moan into him.

Time could be racing, time could have stopped, Louis is not even sure anymore but, when Harry and he separate, breathing heavy, his lips are puffy and darker than before. That could really only mean they were at it for quite a while. He must be staring at his lips too because he brings a hand up to run his thumb along Louis’ bottom lip before he gives him one last, short and sweet kiss.

Louis can't help but laugh as he leans his forehead against Harry’s and close his eyes enjoying the moment. That doesn't last all that long because next Louis feels a phone vibrate in Harry's pocket against the inside of his thigh. The vibration startling Louis out of Harry's lap as he reaches for it.

"Do you know that number?" He asks handing it to Louis.

The screen reads Liam’s number and Louis knows he has to answer it, he could need help, it is almost two in the morning and he’s calling Harry’s number.

"Hey Li everything okay?" he asks giving Harry an apologetic look. He just brushes it off saying it's fine, he understands.

Liam is just letting Louis know he is staying in a friend's room tonight so Louis doesn't have to wait up for him. They hang up a minute later and Louis turns his attention back to Harry.

"Everything okay?" he asks.

"Yeah he was just letting me know I don't need to wait up for him tonight. I'll see him tomorrow."

"Oh, that's good." Harry replies, a little awkwardly but Louis just chalks it up to all the hormones they just exerted.

Harry and Louis decide to head back to their dorm due to the time. They walk in comfortable silence, hand in hand. They get back to Louis’ room and Harry holds the door open after Louis gets it unlocked. Louis must still be full of adrenaline from their kiss because he’s about to do something he’s never done before.

"Harry, would you like to come in?" Louis asks and Harry just raises his eyebrows, probably just as shocked as Louis is at myself.

"What?" he asks in disbelief.

"Would you like to stay with me tonight?"

Louis is pretty sure he has never been so embarrassed in his life. Harry is just standing there outside his door, dumbfounded. Louis can't even look at him he is so embarrassed. He should have known Harry doesn't want to stay with him.

"Are you sure?" Harry says once he seems to have realized Louis is being serious.

"I mean I... we don't... don't have to do... anything really. I just h-had such a good time tonight an-and I... don't want it to end." Louis manages to stutter out.

"I... yeah I can stay." Harry says and Louis’ head shoots up from the floor so fast he might have heard something crack in his neck.

Harry is stepping closer to him with a smile on his face. He puts his hands on Louis’ hips and places a light kiss to his forehead. Before he speaks again,

"I'm gonna run up to room really quick though and I'll be right back down okay? Gonna get sweats and my toothbrush. I'll be right back."

Louis nods in response and closes the door once Harry steps away. Louis is actually glad for the couple of minutes to himself to try and figure out where his head is at. _Do I want to do this? Am I even ready? I've never done this before, ever._ Harry seemed nervous too so maybe nothing will happen.

_Oh who am I kidding I'm not ready! I don't give it up this easy! We only just kissed for the first time I'm not ready to go that far. Niall isn't even my boyfriend yet!_

Louis runs all of this through his head as he takes the time alone to change out of his clothes into his pajama bottoms. Louis walks into the bathroom and starts to wipe off his face when Harry knocks and pokes his head in the unlocked door.

"Hey! In the bathroom" Louis smiles at him as he wets his toothbrush.

Harry  joins him with a light hip bump and his toothbrush. They stay like that, bumping elbows and making faces at each other as they try and brush their teeth at the sink.

Harry has on simple grey sweat pants with the school name down the leg and a white t-shirt and what look like slippers he's been wearing for years. His hair is still done up, a little looser and messier than earlier in the night but some of that is Louis’ own fault. Louis smiles at the memory as Harry awkwardly stands next to Louis’ bed looking like he doesn't know what to do with his arms.

Louis decides to put him out of his misery and hop on his bed, leaning on his pillows tapping the spot in front of him. Harry takes the hint and hops up with him leaning on the wall with his feet hanging off as he kicks off his slippers.

"Those things look like they're about to fall apart." Louis says, laughing lightly, trying to lighten the mood in the room

"Hey! I love those things most comfortable things I own." Harry defends his ratty slippers.

They both let out a little nervous laughter at the silence that follows. Louis tried to hide a yawn but failed miserably, leaning back and propping his legs up on Harry's lap. He runs his fingers lightly in patterns along Louis’ shins while he looks around at walls of Louis’ room. Louis could watch Harry do nothing like this for hours.

"Are you tired?" he asks, his question fading into a yawn of his own.

Louis nods and hops down off his bed, hitting Harry's legs, "Scooch your butt." he tells him as he hops down too wrapping his arms around Louis’ waist as he stands behind him while he pulls down the bed. Louis makes Harry take the inside of the bed, up against the wall and then climb in next to him.

Harry places a hand on Louis’ lower back as they face each other with what little space they have between them thanks to the standard dorm sized mattresses.

"Um... I really like you Louis and I don't want you to take this the wrong way but I don't think we should..."

Louis cuts him off with a hand on his chest, "No Harry it's fine really that's not really what I had in mind when I asked you to stay but it...uh... did sound like that but I'm not ready for that yet so, really, it's fine." he says assuring him he is doing nothing wrong and that Louis still wants him here.

"Okay good, now come 'ere." Harry says puling Louis into him as he lets out a giggle into his chest and Harry places a kiss to Louis’ hair.

"This is perfect." Louis says after some silence between them. Louis just feels Harry nod next to him and Louis can tell he's falling asleep. So Louis closes his eyes and feels himself start to drift off as well to the feel of Harry's slowing heart beat.

******************************************************************************

 

Louis wakes up slowly, feeling warm. In his morning daze he forgets about Harry until he tries to roll himself over only to find it impossible. He is met with a solid body that groans at his movements. Louis may have just kicked Harry awake. Oops.

Harry lifts his head, utters one word, gravely in the morning, "No" and pulls Louis closer, tighter and nuzzles his head down into the space between Louis’ shoulder and the pillow.

Louis responds the same way, "No, you" he croaks out. Clearly they're not morning people.

Louis must have fallen back asleep because now he is waking up again to a light touch on his shoulder. He is able to roll over this time and is met with a pair of furrowed eyebrows and green eyes, half hidden by the blanket.

"Hahaha, good morning grumpy" Louis says poking Harry in between the eyebrows.

"Mornin' pretty" Harry replies bringing his hand out from under the blanket revealing a smile and putting some stray hairs behind Louis’ ear. He moves to prop himself up on his other elbow and lean over Louis kissing his forehead. He starts to move away but Louis doesn't let him. He grabs the front of Harry’s t-shirt and pulls him down to kiss his lips. It's short but time is the only thing it's lacking. There isn't any real pull-away just a pair of smiles that separate their lips.

"Sleep well?" Louis asks once Harry has flopped back down next to him.

"Yeah you?"

"Yeah I guess, I mean, I did have to share with giant space heater." Louis jokes.

"Hey, you asked for it." Harry retorts and throws his whole body weight on top of Louis.

"Ooophh, okay okay, yes I did, and yes I slept well." Louis says getting used to the weight.

Harry settles there laying on top of Louis, using his chest as a pillow when Louis hears his stomach growl.

"Hungry?" Louis laughs.

"Mmmhhmm but, few more minutes here." Harry says with his face buried in Louis’ chest.

Louis just laughs and shoves him over to his side and climbs out of bed cracking his shoulder, hips and knees like he does every morning.

"Ew, why do you crack so much." Harry says looking at him with the same face as when Louis  had told him he had never played football before.

"Well I've been a soccer player for fourteen years and that takes it's told on your joints."

"I mean I’ve got a bad back but I don't crack like that!" Harry says in mock horror and Louis just laughs going to brush his teeth before they make their way to the dinning hall for breakfast.

After breakfast Harry grabs the few things from Louis; room and heads back to his room to shower and do homework, kissing Louis goodbye, short but slow like this morning. After he leaves Louis gets in the shower and re-runs everything that happened last night over and over.

They hadn't made any plans or even said they would get a hold of the other but Louis has a feeling he'll be hearing from Harry very soon.

******************************************************************************

 

Ever since that night Louis has been in the giddiest of moods. This huge, stupid, goofy, face splitting grin has been on his face since he woke up in Harry's arms almost two weeks ago.

Harry and Louis had fallen into a pattern, Louis guesses you could call it, it wasn't so much a pattern as it was something that became normal. Harry would just stop by whenever he was bored or just felt like it. He would hang out in Louis’ room or drag Louis upstairs when his roommate was out. They would hang out on Harry’s futon and watch Netflix, play video games (really just Harry losing at FIFA and Louis Losing at Madden), Harry playing his guitar, doing homework or trying to anyway. They would go eat, take naps and just be with each other.

They hadn't really done anything more than a few heated make-outs. They also hadn't really talked about what it was they were doing exactly either. Louis wasn't particularly concerned since they really didn't spend that much time apart and they never hid anything from anyone. As far as Louis was concerned Harry and him were together, no labels or anything official but just an unspoken commitment.

So when Harry's head peaks around Louis’ door he is not that surprised to see him.

"Okay so I think I've really got it this time" Harry says without even saying hello, coming in and pulling Louis’ desk chair around so he's facing him while Louis sits on his bed, Harry with his guitar on his knee.

"Hi Haz, yeah you can come in I'm not busy..." Louis says mocking him.

"Hi" Harry says looking up from his guitar, standing up and leaning over and kissing Louis on the cheek, smiling so big that Louis can't even bring myself to continue mocking him.

Harry sits back down and starts playing the tune he's been working with since Louis met him. That slow strum of his guitar that has become so familiar to Louis but, this time, Harry speeds it up as he goes and adds in some tapping on the wood of the guitar. Louis has to agree with him, he's got it this time.

Once he's done he looks up at Louis but he barely has time to see the look on his face because Louis is off his bed and tackling him in a hug.

"So I take it you like it?" Harry says laughing and puling away from the hug to move his guitar.

"Haz, I love it! What made you change it like that?" he asks.

"I don't know, I was just tired of the same slow pace and I had a huge coffee this morning so I'm kinda hyper and it just happened, it all clicked." He says a mile a minute and, yeah, he's definitely hyper.

"It's really good H. Are you gonna do anything else with it? Have you ever written lyrics?"

"I've never been a writer. I'm not even good at essays for school; I'm not even good a speaking sometimes. I'd love to have a real, whole song, but I don't know if I can?" he says sounding defeated, putting his head down.

"Hey," Louis says, pulling Harry’s face back up to look him in the eye, "You are so talented, way more talented than me, or anyone else I know. I believe in you if you want to try it." he says making sure Harry knows how sincere he is. "You don't have any sort of deadline, don't rush anything, don't force yourself, it'll come to you."

"You're pretty amazing too you know" Harry compliments, tightening his hold around Louis’ waist.

"Oh stop, what sort of talent to you think I have?" Louis asks, laughing because he has never really been able to take compliments well.

Harry doesn't say anything he just gets up from the chair, pulling Louis with him over to the desk. He turns Louis around and points at the artwork he has hanging up above his desk. Harry leans forward holding Louis form behind with his chin resting up against the side of his head behind his ear. "You don't think that’s a talent?! Lou, you can draw, I know you can. I've watched you do your homework and your notebooks are filled with what you probably call pointless doodles but they're far better than doodles. You're really talented."

And yeah okay so Louis draws sometimes, he doesn't really think of himself as an artist, he can't do anything that's super lifelike, or anything with color and there are people who are way better than he is.

"That's a drawing that took me months to do in high school art class with the help of my art teacher... I" and Harry cuts him off, turning Louis in his arms, taking a hold of his face with both hands.

"No, I'm not going to let you stand here and think you aren't amazing at everything you do, except maybe cooking, you aren't so good at that. It's cute to watch you try though." Harry says, laughing and lightening the mood. Louis whacks his arm, faking offense to his cooking ability.

From there they make our way upstairs to Harry's room with the intention of doing homework but, of course, they get distracted by each other. Louis tells Harry he'll be right back, feeling in the mood to draw since their conversation earlier. Louis goes back to his room and digs through his desk drawers for his old sketch pad and pencils.

When he gets back to Harry's he makes sure he isn't paying attention when he opens up his sketch pad and just starts mindlessly drawing whatever is occupying his mind. From where they're sat in his room, Harry probably just thinks Louis is doing homework, like he is. Louis doesn't want Harry watching him work, it'll only make Louis nervous, he’s never really liked anyone watching him draw. He’s never really even shown anyone his sketches before, only his art teacher in high school who needed to see his work for grades.

Harry's music plays softly in the room as they both continue to work. Louis gets lost in his work, like he usually does.  Drawing has always been so relaxing to him, especially when he doesn't think about what he’s doing and everything else kind of melts away. So Louis doesn't notice when Harry makes his way over to where he’s sitting on the bed.

"What are you doing?" he asks grabbing Louis’ hand that is now covered in charcoal from the pencils.

"Oh, no no no you don't get to see it, not 'til I'm ready. It's not even that good." Louis argues hiding the book away from him.

Harry pouts and crawls in his bed next to Louis as he closes his book and puts it aside. Louis gets up from the bed and Harry protests like a baby with grabby hands. Louis just laughs and tells him he'll be right back.

Louis goes back to his room and drops off all his books and washes his hands so they aren't covered in charcoal anymore.

Back in his room Harry is right where Louis left him, laying on his bed half asleep. It's only about 2:30 in the afternoon but it's a Saturday and a nap sounds pretty good right now. Louis locks Harry's door and grabs Harry’s sweatshirt off the futon and crawls into his bed next to him. This has become a constant with them. Harry will even text Louis sometimes just to tell him he is going to take a nap, even if Louis is in class, and that he left the door unlocked so Louis can join him when his class ends. They never decided on it being a thing, it just sort of kept happening.

Once Louis is settled in Harry pulls him closer and holds him tight to his body. Louis is a little sleepy too but after a few minutes he can't get himself to fall asleep. He knows Harry can tell because he keeps a hand rubbing patterns into the skin of Louis’ back under his sweatshirt, trying to sooth him to sleep. Louis eventually gets restless because he can't find a comfortable position. Harry groans when Louis rolls over for the tenth time and accidentally elbows him in chest.

"Ugh I'm sorry. I thought I was tired too but I can't fall asleep I'm sorry." Louis apologizes rubbing Harry’s chest where he had hit him.

"It's fine babe. We don't need to sleep." he says, still not opening his eyes.

Harry and Louis aren't really those people who need everything to be about sex but sometimes once they get started it's a little hard to stop. They haven't had sex yet, haven't done anything other then make-out. No loss of clothing, no suggestive grabbing, just passionate lips, and soft hands.

Harry’s eyes are still closed and his fingers still moving on Louis’ lower back. One of those moods comes over Louis and he tilts his head up to nose at where Harry’s jaw meets his neck. Harry has a freckle on the side of his neck that Louis places a light kiss on. He feels Harry hum contently when he does.

Louis feels Harry's lips on his forehead, making his way down to his lips. It's light and sweet and still a little sleepy and lazy. Louis isn’t sure when or what changes but now his leg is in between Harry's, Louis’ hand in his hair, Harry’s hands up under the sweatshirt bunching up his shirt with it so Louis’ stomach is exposed. The kissing is no longer light and lazy, now it's all passionate and deep kisses.

Harry rolls them over so that Louis’ weight is on his lap and he can sit up against his pillows, never breaking the kiss. The way Harry's hands are holding Louis feel different this time, he can't really explain how but he  can definitely feel something different about this. Louis’ mind begins to race and he has to pull away to take a breath. Harry's hands don't stop until they make eye contact. Now Louis knows there is definitely something different and it's not just him. Harry's eyes are almost entirely black, his pupils dilated and he's breathing heavily.

"Can I..." Harry asks breathless as his hands grab at the clothes on Louis’ body.

Louis gives him the slightest of nods and Harry groans in pleasure as Louis lifts up his arms and pulls the sweatshirt off, taking his t-shirt with it. This is the most exposed Louis has ever been with someone else like this. He feels self conscious but forces himself to keep from covering his body. Harry doesn't make it easy with the way he is looking at him. Louis can't take the pressure of Harry’s eyes anymore so he grabs his face and kisses him again. Harry's hands get going again and the skin to skin contact is so different than ever before.

Once Louis becomes comfortable with his lack of clothing he begins to grab at Harry's t-shirt, wordlessly asking for him to lose it. He complies quickly and flips then over again so he lingers above Louis. His biceps flex as he holds himself up and Louis is in aw of his body. He can't help but run his hands down his chest, along his taught stomach muscles, watching as his chest heaves with deep breathes. Harry dips his head down to Louis’ neck, placing wet kisses and sucking lightly on the skin from bellow his ear all the way to his collarbones. With his head down Louis can see the muscles of Harry’s back move and strain under the pale skin and he can't help but grab and drag his fingers along the lines of the prominent muscles.

"Are we... Do you?" Harry tries to ask when they break for air again.

"Yeah, but maybe not entirely...?" Louis answers sheepishly.

"Whatever you want, anything you want you can have." Harry says still heaving for breathes.

Louis just nods and pulls Harry's lips back to his. He can feel how abused his own lips are having been kissed raw for however long they have been at this. Louis has no clue what he’s doing or what it is exactly he wants but at some point his body decides to make the decision for him. Louis ruts his hips up into Harry's, who catches on quickly and grinds himself back down. Louis loves the friction and heat low in his stomach but the only thing racing through his mind is more, more, more. He runs his hands down Harry's arms and grab his writs, bringing his hands to his chest, wanting the contact. Harry thumbs over his nipples lightly, not pushing Louis any further than he allows.

They continue grinding on each other. Their sweatpants making it easier to move with each other. After a particularly hard grind from Harry, Louis can't help but moan his name. Harry responds with a moan that Louis can feel all over his body and Harry is now fully hard in his pants. Louis is turned on like he has never been before.

They slow down the pace and Harry kisses his way down to Louis’ chest, still grinding himself into Louis’ hips. Harry makes a few hard thrusts and then stops all at once. He groans and buries his head in Louis’ neck.

Louis looks down at where they've been touching each other as Harry continues to thrust lightly and didn't even realize that their movements had made it so their sweatpants were practically off. Then Harry looks up at him sheepishly. He adjusts his hips again and that's when Louis feels it. The warm wetness on his hip bone.

"You didn't?" Harry asks like he already knows and Louis just shakes his head. "May I?" he asks next.

Louis has no idea what he's got in mind but at this point he’s not going to say no to anything he wants. Louis is still turned on and hard beyond belief and his briefs are probably going to be ruined but as long as Harry keeps touching him he doesn't really care about anything else.

Harry starts kissing Louis everywhere except for his lips and touching everywhere except for where he needs it the most. Louis bucks his hips up and Harry finally gets the hint.

"Are you sure?" Harry asks him again.

"Yes, please I need something." Louis begs, shocking himself with how needy and broken his voice sounds.

"Hey, look at me." Harry says running a thumb across Louis’ cheek bone. He opens his eyes and Harry makes him watch as he licks his hand. Louis lets out a groan involuntarily and Harry just chuckles around his fingers as he sucks on them. Louis is still grinding himself up on Harry’s thigh that is in between his legs and he can tell that Louis can't take much more, this is going to be pretty quick. So quick Louis would probably be embarrassed if it happened any other time.

Harry deems his hand wet enough and brings it down to the front of Louis’ underwear. He can't help but watch and groan when Harry’s hand slips under them and he makes the first contact.

"Fuck Louis" Harry says as he starts to rub Louis. "You're so wet, so turned on for me huh?" he rasps, lips brushing the shell of Louis’ ear.

Louis is a wreck, all he can do is pant and buck his hips with the movements of Harry’s hand and moan his name. Louis is sure he’s being way too loud but that is really the last of his concerns. Harry works him until all he can see is white and Louis loses control of his muscles, tensing and clenching again and again as Harry continues to stroke him through it.

Harry pulls his hand out of Louis’s briefs and kisses his way up from his stomach to his lips and all over his face as Louis regains control of his breathing.

"God you're gorgeous" Harry says still kissing him all over.

"That was... I've never done that before." Louis admits and Harry and him just smile at each other.

"You're okay? You feel okay?" Harry asks.

Louis just nods and sits myself up running a hand through his hair. Harry sits up as well and kisses Louis’ shoulder and holds his hand and kisses that as well.

"I'd love to stay like this but, I really need to use your bathroom" Louis admits, moving Harry off of him.

Louis grabs Harry’s shirt from the end of the bed and fixes his pants once he’s standing. He uses the bathroom and stares at himself in the mirror as he washes his hands. He is  flushed bright red and can't help but smile at his reflection, unbelieving of what just occurred.

Louis makes his way back and Harry is pulling his sweatpants up over a new pair of boxers. He walks over to Louis and kisses him lightly before heading into the bathroom himself. When he returns he climbs into his bed with Louis and spoons him and kisses the back of his neck until they both fall asleep like that. They didn't exchange many words after but they weren't really necessary. They both knew.

******************************************************************************

Chapter Management

Harry Styles is a closeted little spoon.

It's only been about three weeks of them actually spending real time together but this is the conclusion Louis has come to.

They aren't even really that big on cuddling.  And, yeah, it's nice when they sleep but more often then not they both end up back to back because they both move so much in their sleep. Louis has been woken up numerous times with an elbow in the side or by getting kicked or sometimes even squashed under Harry when he rolls over. Harry has made it known that Louis’ favorite way to wake him up in the night is with a knee to the balls, to which Louis apologized profusely.

But when they watch a movie or TV or do their homework they tend to sit close but never fully cuddling. So when Harry's TV isn't working and they have to use Louis’ computer to watch a Netflix marathon of the new season of House of Cards, Louis notices.

He’s getting his computer set up and Harry is getting the popcorn, he joins him on the bed after Louis had already made himself comfortable. Harry plops himself down so his head is resting on Louis’ chest and he is practically laying on top of him. Louis doesn't comment on it because it's an excuse to rake his fingers through Harry’s hair, but he can't help but notice how much Harry is loving being held by him.

Louis likes to think that he and Harry aren't that different in size. He's only three or four inches taller at the most and quite skinny so his clothes are never more than two size too big on Louis. So it's not like Louis holding Harry and he is that much bigger than Louis but it’s comfortable.

Louis lets Harry stay cuddled into his chest until they take bathroom breaks and then Louis tries and switch up their positions. Louis sits down next Harry and tucks himself under his arm, pulling his knees up into a ball. Not even a full episode later Harry is already shifting around trying to get comfortable again. He didn't move once when he was being held.

So now here they are again. Louis testing his theory one more time while they watch a documentary for one of Louis’ history classes and sure enough Harry has maneuvered then into a position where he is acting as the little spoon.

"You like being the little spoon don't you?" Louis finally asks.

"What? We aren't even spooning right now." Harry says trying to laugh it off.

"No it's the same principle! You like it when I hold you. You like being the little spoon!"

"No I just think your chest is comfortable…” he claims.

"It's fine if you do. But we are going to have to take turns."

"No! I'm bigger than you so I'm the big spoon!"

"Well that was rude of you but, if you really need to be the big spoon you can." Louis still teasing him because it's really quite fun to watch him get flustered. Harry’s cheeks blush and he gets that childish defensive tone, where he isn't actually offended, and he pouts until he gets his way.

"You know, if you wanted to be the little spoon all you had to do was ask." Louis continues teasing him.

Harry has no response he just tucks his head further into Louis’ neck and groans at him while Louis can't help but laugh.

Sure enough that same weekend, when Liam sleeps at Andy's again, Harry comes over and spends the night. After a while of turning over and over again Louis can feel Harry nose at his cheek in the dark.

"What is it Haz?" Louis asks sleepily.

"Remember Friday when you said all I had to do was ask?" he asks in the smallest voice avoiding the actual words.

"Yeah?" Louis says, and he can hear the knowing smirk in his own voice.

"Can I try... Can you?"

Louis doesn't say anything else. He rolls over and shifts himself up higher so Harry can roll over and rest his head under his chin. Louis puts his arm under Harry’s around his chest and Harry takes hold of his hand and kisses the back of it. Louis replies with a kiss to the top of Harry’s head. From there they drift off to sleep.

The next morning they're in a similar position only Harry is facing Louis with his nose actually in Louis’ ear. Louis can't help but laugh at him. His laughter wakes Harry from his sleep.

"What?" he asks, grumpy from being woken up too quickly.

"You had your nose in between my ear!" he manages to get out through the laughter.

"And that is a problem because...?" Harry asks laughing a little at himself as he proceeds to burry his nose even further into Louis’ ear.

He gets Louis to stop laughing though when he feels Harry’s lips start to work on the skin. Louis’ first reaction is to grip the hair on the back of Harry’s head, gasping at the feeling.

Harry proceeds to start sucking and biting on the spot on the below of Louis’ right ear. They haven't talked about marks before but Louis lets him do this one because it's not in an obvious spot.

After Harry pulls back to check his work he places one last light kiss on the spot and then looks up to kiss Louis’ lips. It's short and sweet but as soft and loving as ever.

"Let me take you out" he says after he pulls away.

"For breakfast? Sure I'm hungry." Louis replies.

"Well to breakfast too but the dinning hall doesn't really count as a date. I mean like, really take you out. A proper date."

"Mmmmm," Louis hums, contently "that sounds wonderful. I'd love to." he answers.

"Good. We need a proper date so I can properly ask you to be my boyfriend." Harry says nonchalantly as he rolls out of the bed. Harry heads straight to the bathroom leaving Louis flustered and giddy.

Louis is almost thankful for Harry leaving him alone to freak out about it. Now he has time to get himself together before he comes back.

"So," Harry says walking back into the room, "I was thinking Halloween." he states. And that is so not what Louis had in mind when he said "proper date". So Louis raises his eyebrows at him confused and a little amused.

"I mean, we go to dinner like normal and then we can go somewhere fun after. Not like dinner won't be fun but..."

"Haz, that sounds perfect. You have to know by now that you don't have to woo me, right? I mean we just slept in the same bed, like we have done many times before."

"Aaaand more" Harry adds with a shit-eating grin. Louis’ response is whacking him upside the head. He deserved it.

"Okay, but really, I want to take you out to a nice dinner and then show you off at a costume party as my boyfriend." Harry says.

"Okay but, we need costumes and a plan."

"I've got it all covered. Dinner and my costume are a surprise but yes we need to get you somethin'."

"Let's go today, after we eat. Can we go now? I'm starving" Louis says grabbing his ID off my desk.

***************************************************************************** 

Louis drives them to the mall after breakfast in search of a costume store. They wander around the huge Providence Place Mall and do a little window shopping as they go. Finding the costume store on the top floor they go in, in search of Louis’ costume.

"Okay Lou, what were you thinking of being" Harry asks, sifting through a bin of colored tights.

"Well what are you being? Should we match?"

"No, nope my costume is a surprise but how do feel about princesses?" Harrys asks holding up a tiara.

"Eh. Not really my thing." Louis says scrunching up his nose.

"Aw c'mon! I like this one!" he holds up a tiny costume that is suppose to be Rapunzel.

"I can't be Rapunzel Harry, I don’t have long hair, you do though." Louis smirks.

"It is Halloween! You can be anything you want!"

"Fine I'll try it on. Let's try something a little darker." Louis suggests, feeling like he should be something scary, it is Halloween after all.

After searching the aisles for costumes they meet up at the dressing room with their picks.

Louis picked up a simple Harry Potter and a devil and the Rapunzel costumes. Harry however has a Power Ranger, something that looks like Leo from the _Titanic_ move and Peter Pan.

"You would pick Leo from the _Titanic_ " Louis tells him rolling his eyes.

Louis goes into a dressing room and starts with his costume picks. Harry is a big fan of the devil costume but when it comes to his picks he is rooting for Rapunzel until Louis comes out in the Peter Pan costume, the last one he tried on.

It was a light green, short dress-like shirt with little cap sleeves that had a leafy trim detail. The shirt fit well. Louis had to agree with him. It looked great. It was a little tighter than he would have liked but so were the rest of them.

"Oh that's it! This one! I was right, you look amazing babe." Harry compliments as he grabs Louis’ hand and spins him around. "Uuugggghhhhh, please let me show you off like this." he pleas.

"Okay fine." Louis says trying to sound disgruntled about being a Disney character for Halloween when he really wants to wear this solely because of Harry's reaction.

Louis pays for the costume and on their way out of the mall Harry pays for hot pretzels and lemonade.

Back at school Harry and Louis go their separate ways for the day. Harry kisses Louis goodbye at his door and tells him not to worry about Halloween, he has everything covered.

******************************************************************************

  
Its Halloween but, more importantly, today is also the day Harry and Louis have their first real date and Louis gets his first real boyfriend. So naturally he’s a nervous wreck. His costume for the party is all picked out but he’s currently stressing over what to wear to dinner because Harry isn't telling him anything because "its a surprise".

After many minutes of begging and prying Louis finally got Harry to tell that it wouldn't be weird if he wore a dress shirt to the restaurant. Louis doesn't know why he still freaks out about what he wears when he and Harry go out. Harry has seen him in his old, stained pajamas and he has seen him after the gym, sweaty and red in the face. Louis has no real reason to be nervous but he is.

Louis is grabbing a jacket when Harry knocks on the door. He looks comfortable in khakis and a grey cable knit sweater, hair done like he had gotten it cut, and a small bouquet of about five daisies.

"Aww, Haz, you didn't have to get me flowers!" Louis says shaking his head as he accepts the flowers.

"Course I did. This is proper date." He says giving Louis a hug.

"And daisies too! I love daises!"

"I know. You mentioned once that you had a daydream that we were in Central Park and I gave you daises." he says nonchalantly like it's a well known fact.

"You remembered that?" Louis asks, with a small lump forming in his throat. Harry is so sweet Louis could cry.

"And you think I don't listen to you..." he pokes fun.

Louis has no words for how wonderful Harry really is so he just kisses his cheek before they leave.

Walking to Louis’s car Harry convinces him to let him drive for the sake of the surprise and his status as a gentleman.

Harry picked a small, family-owned, Italian restaurant on Federal Hill in the city. It's a brick building that has cute little outdoor tables surrounded by a wrought iron fence covered in ivy plants that are starting to change color with the fall. The tables are covered with the cliché red and white checkered tablecloths.

"This place is adorable Harry?" Louis says, smiling fondly at him.

"You always complain about the shit food that the dinning hall tries to pass off as Italian food" he says making air quotes, "so I thought we'd get the best in the city."

A waiter leads them to one of the outdoor tables per our request because it has been a fairly mild Ocotber. Harry goes into full manners-mode and takes Louis’ coat, and pulls out his chair for him. Louis has never been treated this way before and although he does think it's a little much, he knows Harry wants to do this by the book so he lets him.

When their food arrives Louis realizes how hungry he really is. Harry and Louis don't talk for the the first few minutes that they have their food. Having become used to bland dinning hall food, Harry and Louis make some borderline erotic noises at their first taste of real food in months. After that moment has passed, they can't help but laugh at themselves and fall into their usual easy conversation.

Harry insists on paying the whole bill, no matter how many times Louis tries, he won't even show him the price of dinner. Harry the gentleman makes a return as they get up to leave the restaurant. He pulls out Louis’ chair and holds out his jacket for him, holds Louis’ hand and opens his car door. On the ride back they rave about the food for the tenth time and have some fun with the songs on the radio.

Hand in hand they walk to their building and up to Louis’ room. They have done this countless times at Louis’ doorstep and knowing what is coming really isn't helping how sweaty Louis’ hands are getting. He can hear his loud heartbeat as he turns around to face Harry in front of his door. Harry must be irrationally nervous too because he looks a little flushed and he has shoved his hands in pockets with his shoulders drawn up. Louis can hear him take a deep breathe before he looks up at him.

"Why am I nervous? We both know what's coming. I've been cool about it before now..." he breathes out laughing a little louder and runs a hand through his hair.

He takes another breathe and reaches out for Louis’ hands.

"This" he says gesturing to their joined hands, "has been way more than anything I could have expected. I mean we met in the laundry room for god's sake." he laughs a little more under his breathe, "And I'm so glad it did. I'm so glad I had no idea what I was doing because it meant that I got to meet you. You've become my best friend and all I want to do is be with you. All I do is think about you. Every little thing that happens to me I want to tell you and I want you tell me every weird little thing that pops into your head because I love hearing them. We've never had an awkward silence and everything about you makes me feel comfortable and warm? Does that make sense? Sometimes I just look at you and you could be picking your nose and I would still get this warm, swelling feeling in my chest."

Louis is not sure Harry took a breath in that speech, he knows he didn't. Harry has paused and looks like he's trying to put together what to say next but Louis interrupts him.

"It makes complete sense. I get that too, when I wake up before you. As creepy as it sounds, I like to just watch your faces when you sleep and the faces you make when you watch TV, when you're doing your homework, god you even look cute when you eat. It's when I catch myself just looking at you that I feel it. I've never been more comfortable with another person in my life." Louis responds honestly. More honest and open than he has ever been. He’s shaking like he might cry from how happy he is.

"I realize we did this whole thing a little different than people usually do but I want to do this part the right way. So, Louis Tomlinson, will you do me the honor of being my boyfriend?"

Louis doesn't even say yes. To him, Harry has been his boyfriend for weeks now but he never said anything because he didn't think he had to. He just reaches up and pulls Harry down to kiss him. On some level Louis thought maybe this would feel slightly different but it feels just like it always has. Perfect.

"So that's a yes?" Harry asks pulling away, laughing.

"Yes! You idiot!" Louis says fondly leaning up on his toes to kiss him again.

"Okay... mmmmm.... okay, okay, we have to get ready for the party." Harry says trying and failing a little to pull away from thier kiss.

Louis groans in complaint, "Do we really have to?" he whines, trying to coax Harry back into it with his face buried in his neck.

"Yes, I want to wow everyone with our costumes and show off my gorgeous boyfriend."

Part of Louis breaks away because he has been so curious as to what his costume is.

"Okay, give me ten minutes." he say, kissing his cheek.

******************************************************************************

"YOU PLANNED THIS!!! YOU TRICKED ME INTO MATCHING COSTUMES!!!" Louis yells at Harry when he shows up at his door dressed as Captain Hook.

"I knew you wouldn't do it if I had told you! I'm honestly surprised you didn't put it together yourself."

Louis huffs in response putting his shoes back on. Mad he didn't figure it out before now. All his annoyance is gone the instant he hears,

"You ready Princess?"

Louis isn’t sure if Harry is clueless as to what he just said or he knows exactly what he's doing. Either way it works and Louis is a flustered mess. He feels his face heat up when he finally turns to look at Harry.

Yeah, he knows what he just did. What he doesn't know is that two can play that game. Louis will get him back for that at the party and he isn't going to know what hit him.

The party is within walking distance from their dorms and Harry is playing up their costumes by acting as if he is chasing Louis. He links their arms together and leads the way once he catches him.

Inside there is every kind of costume you could think of. One girl is even dressed as the leg lamp from the movie A Christmas Story. Harry spots his roommate and couple other people Louis vaguely remembers from other parties; some names sound familiar from Harry talking about classes. Everyone compliments their costumes and Harry leaves momentarily to get them drinks.

"Here you are Princess." he says handing Louis is drink.

"Thank you, kind sir." Louis replies

Louis gets Harry out on the dance floor after they finish a few drinks. And now it's Louis’ turn to get Harry all flustered in retaliation for all the Princess talk. They dance impossibly close, and Louis does everything he can to tease Harry. He keeps trying to grab Louis when he can and hold him and he can tell Harry is getting frustrated by third time Louis keeps his hands off. The fourth time he tries, Louis grabs his hands again but this time he drags him out of the crowd of dancers and over to the far wall. The look on his face is a little confused until Louis has him up against the wall and attacks his neck.

Louis feels Harry’s body relax and give into him and that is when he pulls away and keeps going, leaving Harry flushed and confused. Louis makes his way to the bar to get himself another drink and wait for Harry to find him.

"There you are! What was that?" he asks, he isn't angry but apparently he wants some more because he gets Louis right up against the counter with hands going up his back and down to his hips. Louis lets him kiss him and wait for his hands to move from Louis’ hips to grind forward. Louis has got him now. He can feel the vibrations of his groan on his lips and indulges him two more times before he pulls away and slips out of his grip with his drink. Louis pauses in the doorway and looks back at a very flustered and red-faced Captain Hook. Louis just raises his eyebrows at him and nod backwards. Louis has never seen Harry move so quickly. He can't help but laugh at how he runs to him and takes the last of his drink down in one swig. He grabs Louis’ hand and leads him out the door they came in.

Once outside they can both breathe normally and Louis can't help but laugh at how eager and hyper Harry is leading them back to their dorms. Harry leads them to his room and now Louis is the one being impatient as Harry messes up the code on his door on the first try.

Once he gets the door open he holds it and turns to Louis, "After you Princess."

"You are going to kill me with that." He says as Louis throws the hat part of his costume onto the desk. Louis slips his shoes off and turns to see Harry watching him.

"What?"

"I meant it before, when I said I get that warm feeling just by looking at you." he says as he makes his way over to Louis.

"That might be the alcohol right now." Louis says playing with the collar of his costume.

"Always drunk on you, Princess."

Louis can't help but laugh, "That was so lame."

"But you like it, don't you?"

"Yes Harry, your lame lines are my favorite." He says still laughing.

"No, you like me calling you Princess."

Oh, Louis has never been one for names. He cringed when Harry first called him “babe”. But something about the implications behind Harry calling him Princess make him feel like his skin is burning. The look they share is Harry's go ahead to kiss Louis up against the edge of the desk.

They move to kiss clumsily on the futon, Louis leans in close with his knees bracketing Harry’s hips, Harry’s hands running up and down his back. Louis strokes his fingers through Harry’ hair, resisting the urge to tug at it and make him yelp. Harry bends to take the skin of Louis’ neck into his mouth and bites down gently, his fingers tightening around his waist. Louis can feel Harry swollen in pants of his costume, but he scoots his hips forward on the sofa as he move his lips to his neck, sucking it sharply making Harry swear.

The only issue Louis has with Harry’s costume is how hard it is to get off and he’s getting impatient, and so is Harry. Louis leys Harry handle it by sliding off to the side, giving him room to work. Louis is a little mesmerized by the muscles of Harry's shoulders when he pulls the top of his costume off and then his pants.

“Come back,” Harry says, in boxers on the sofa, his erection becoming more obvious with less clothes on. Louis reaches for the back of his own costume and settles into Harry’s lap again, Harry’s hand sliding around his back giving gentle strokes up and down. Louis had never thought about how intensely Harry could look at him until now when Harry’s eyes were eating him alive. He stares at his face as he grips the waist band on his tights, "Can I?"

Louis gives a plaintive little groan to show no objection. He shoves them down and brings Louis into a kiss and grins into his mouth and kneads a hand along the curve of his ass. Harry drags his fingers down his side and Louis is already jumpy and oversensitive with how much he want this. He has never done anything other than what he and Harry have already done. He wants it to be him, he trusts Harry more than anyone.

Harry and Louis grind on each other until it is evident that neither of them can take much more. After that it’s easy, the press of Harry’s fingers into Louis, one at a time. They slide past with little to no burn with lube, stretching Louis out and making him wriggle on them. Louis wants as much of Harry as he can get right now, but Harry’s still thrusting his fingers shallowly, his other arm, strong, hooked around Louis’ waist. “Fuck,” Louis bites out, tensing around Harrys’s fingers, trying to get them where he needs them, but Harry won’t move any more, barely letting him rock back onto his fingers. His cock is poking up straight in the splay of his thighs, pressed up to Harry’s in his boxers.

“Harry,” Louis whispers, nudging his nose against Harry’s jawline. Harry’s cheeks are flushed and his pupils are huge, but he’s still looking at Louis in complete wonder.

"You sure?" he asks.

Louis lightly runs his fingers down Harrys's chest to palm over the bulge in his pants. “Please” he says, lifting up off Harrys’s fingers and then wriggling away completely. Harry grabs onto the back of his thigh as he settles himself on Harrys's lap.

“Condom?” Louis asks, tensing a bit as he watches Harry palm over his cock. Louis stands up to let Harry walk over to his desk drawer. He walks back over and kisses him again, leads him over to his bed and lays Louis down lightly.

“Beautiful,” Harry says, and he grips Louis’ hips once and pulls down his underwear. It’s slow and too careful, and Harry is watching his face so intently that Louis has to look away and take a deep breath. Louis tips his head back, angling for Harry to get his mouth against the side of his neck. He can feel every inch of Harry sliding against his thigh, having discarded his own underwear. When Harry’s finally settled, he curls his hands around Louis’ hips, keeping eye contact. “Beautiful” Harry says again, as Louis struggles to get his knees out of the way. The light pressure of it is so overwhelming, but he needs more, circling his hips up to feel the thickness of Harry against his hole, panting breathlessly into Harry’s hair.

“Please,” Louis says finally. Reluctantly, Harrys ’s fingers biting into his hips, his biceps bulging as he holds himself up. Harry tugs at the lobe of his ear with his teeth, and Louis moans helplessly.

Pressing his lips to the curve of Louis’s collarbone as he presses inside. Deep and slow, Harry moves, Louis pulls Harry's face up to see his face and wills him to know how good it is for him, gently kissing the corner of Harry’s mouth as he lifts his hips to meet Harry’s. Louis keeps still for a moment when their thighs touch, bringing their mouths together in a deep kiss, fighting off the urgency, wanting to make this last.

"Thought about this all night,” Harry says, biting at Louis’ ear again and stroking his hands over the curve of his waist, then down the splay of his thighs. Harry's voice has become rough with heaving breaths. Louis give a voluntary little squeezes around Niall, grinding up on the thick heat of him. It makes him feel weak and tremble all over again, filled to the brink of Harry, not wanting to give this feeling up yet. Harry looks down at him all sweet and flushed and wanting.

Harry kisses him hard on the mouth, his tongue prying Louis’s lips apart. Louis feels like the center of Harry’s universe sometime and it knots him up inside with feelings. He has never felt that more than he does now. He is slick and open for Harry, and it’s hard not to squirm. Even though he loves kissing Harry, the way Harry cups his face and keeps him there, as though the kiss is the most important thing, Louis is getting breathless. He can’t seem to help rocking his hips a little.

Harry’s getting into it more and more as they kiss, moving over Louis, making his whole body quake with the promise of something even more intense. Harry runs his hands all over, chest and thighs, pinching his nipples and making him gasp. Louis lets his knees fall wider, trying to get something more.

Louis wraps his legs around Harry’s slim hips and pull himself up for Harry’s thrusts, hilting inside making Harry gasp and Louis at the deeper glide. It’s perfect, as Harry picks up speed pounding and knocking breathless noises out of Louis’ throat. He feels so close as Harry leans in to kiss him, bending his legs even farther back against his chest. It’s nearly too much when Harry reaches a hand down to give him that extra sensation he needs.

Harry’s breath is getting short, and his cheeks are hot and flushed. It’s so close now, Louis arches back on Harry’s cock, trying to tip himself over the edge. His legs are trembling, and he’s gasping into Harry’s mouth, barely kissing him anymore has he comes, hard. Louis thinks he tears up a bit, it feels so good to finally let go, his back arching, as he clenches around Harry.

Harry groans above him. Louis still shaky and sensitive, coming off the high of his orgasm, and Harry’s rhythm turns quick and sharp as he pushes to get himself there too, panting into the side of Louis’ neck and gripping hi hips. One last deep thrust and he holds there, groaning out as he fills up the condom, rocking forward a bit as he finishes.

When Harry pulls out, it makes this slick, gross sound, and Louis feels empty and unsteady without Harry. He tilts his chin for a kiss. Harry pulls away and looks him straight in the eye. “Are you okay?”

"Perfect"

******************************************************************************

After cleaning up Harry and Louis settle in for the night, sharing kisses and terms of endearment. During their sleep they find themselves in what becomes something like their default setting.

Harry, the (big) little spoon and Louis, the (little) big spoon. Arms holding each other, feeling a lot like home.


End file.
